Negima Talk Show! Truths, Dares, Questions, Pain!
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Here, Negima Talk Show! You can ask anything, make the cast do any dare, ask them any truth, and make them do anything! From the creator of "The Misunderstanding" The Author starts a talk show! And a small twist... The Author is part of the cast!
1. Intro and Important Info

_**Negima Talk Show! **_

Chapter 1-_ Intro and important notices!_

Cookies- Hey guys! My name was usually LightCoveredDarkness But I changed it to this! CookiesonFridays! Hahahahaha! It's because I wanted my name to be cute and fun... But I have a dark side...

Spoiled Cookie- Mehehehehehe... I'll make you suffer...

(O-O;)

Cookies- A... Anyways... I scare myself sometimes... That's not the point here god dam it! Spoiled Cookie, go back inside me right now!

Spoiled Cookie- … Fuck you... Fine...

*Goes inside Cookies's heart

Cookies- Now that he's out of the way, I'd like you to meet some of the special guest stars here! First off, is Evangeline!

Evangeline- Um... Why am I he-

Chachamaru- I will present myself formally and quickly so I can end this and go on with my robotic life with master...

Cookies... O...Kay? Alright! And the host of the talk show is... KU-CHAN!

Ku- YAY! FINALLY I CAN SHOW YOU GUYS MY STUFF!

*Ku-Chan get's naked by pulling off her small white one piece dress

Cookies- … Not much to see there...

Chachamaru- Hmmm...

*Chachamaru get's naked as well

Chachamaru- … Well?

Cookies- … I don't really care honestly... To me love is a joke (O-O) But I love writing the stories and all that stuff and reading them... I just hate real life love! It just makes the other part of me just go... Ugh...

Spoiled Cookies- That's right!

Cookies- GO BACK IN GOD DAM IT OR I WILL ******* STARVE YOU TO DEATH!

Spoiled Cookies- … Fine... And just so you know... You censored your curse...

Cookies- I'm not that rude... Only when your out I am... Do you know how embarrassing that i-

Ku- My talk show! You author just type!

Cookies- Ugh... I'm only doing this because your cute and I forced you to be my slave before!

Ku- … Alright...?

Evangeline- Chachamaru... Get your clothes back on before the fanboys get you...

Chachamaru- What do you-

_A terrible rumbling from a distance... Lights flash, figures moving... Their coming for you..._

Chachamaru- Oh no... Master, please forgive me but I will have to leave you alone for a while...

_Chachamaru uses her magical power to make herself be rocketed toward the air. Showing her freedom from the arrived fanboys down below her_

Cookies- Hmm... I have no sympathy for anyone here...

_Taking away her powers, making her hopeless, making her fall down to the hell below her... The author says sorry is a gentlemen like manner,,, _

_Cookeis- Chahamaru... I hope you understand... But they'll rape you..._

_Chachamaru- … FUCK YOU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO NEGI SHIT!_

Evangeline- Alright, can we stop cursing! Because Koori is here you know! And she's my damn daughter!

Koori- What's a virginity? What's fuck? What's shit? What's-

Ku- That's all the time we have guys! Cookies is really looking forward to writing this talk show you know! Right Cookies!  
>Cookies- That's right! It's for you fans out there for your amusement!<p>

***IMPORTANT NOTICE***Ku- We need more pm's or reviews for questions or dares! … Or both! So sent them in guys! The author will only give you guys 3 days because he's really busy and he really wants to write this!

Cookies- That's right!

Ku- And also, you can write dares and give questions to the author because he's going to be in the talk show too!

Cookie- That's right! Even though Ku-Chan forced me to! Ahahahahahaha *Death glare at Ku-Chan*

Ku- :3

Cookies- … SO SEND IN MORE REVIEWS OR PM ME TO ADD IN YOUR DARES, QUESTIONS, OR BOTH! AND YOU CAN DO DARES AND QUESTIONS ON ME TOO!

Everyone- Yay! Now we can torture the author!

Cookies- … Dam it!

Everyone- But seriously! Review or Pm quickly please! Everyone from Negima will be on here if you ask them to!


	2. The First Progress Of Pain

Chapter 2- The First Progress Of Pain

(Authors note- I just don't own the characters... Except Koori! Hahaha!)

Ku- Alright guys! It's time for our first talk show! Let's say our moto everyone!

Cookies- Hey! 'm supposed to say that! I mean... I'm the author here-

Ku- But you said that this can be my talk show Cookies- Kun :(

Cookies- … Dam it...

Evangeline- Screw the mot- ohohohohohohohoho!

_Evangeline tastes the taste of electricity through her whole entire body as fifty bolts were shocked into her for about three seconds. The result... I bit burned Evangeline with hair standing straight up like a female Frankenstein. _

Cookie- Oh yeah... And also since Ku-Chan owns this talk show um... I kind of installed a taser gun system in the studio so... Ahahaha... Yeah...

Evangeline-*Death glare at Cookies* I'll kill you later...

Cookies- I'm the writer here so-

Ku- Na ah ah! I'm the master of this talk show... So ha!

Cookies- … Let's get on with the dares...

Evangeline- I almost... Almost rolled my eyes at yo- uooohohohohohoooo!

Cookies- Now I laugh at you... Hahahahaha!

Evangeline- Fuck you!

*Back stage*

Koori- Daddy... What's fu-

Cookies- Let's bring in the main casts of the show! Come on in everyone!

*Negi, Koori, Asuna, Anya, Kaito, Chachamaru, Konoka, Nodoka, Setsuna, and Yue*

Negi- Is this really necessary... And also you have to describe how the studio looks like lazy author! Jeez... And Evangeline... I understand that your mad but-

Evangeline- I get it...

Cookies- Nah...

*Everyone death glares at Cookies*

Cookies- … Alright fine! Jeez!

_As I was completely helpless and looking tough on the outside, my dark side was eating my fear and sadness. I was making this talk show so I could maybe bond with the characters more but it seemed no use... _

Cookies- Well... There's a huge flat screen t.v on the middle of the set, there are two red sofas for four people on each sofa... The wall where the flat screen t.v is on is blue and the floor for the set are light brown tiles... Just original...

Ku- Okay! And just to tell you, this is Cookies first every full story script format so please excuse him if he sucks at writing! *Gives a cute death glare at Cookies*

Spoiled Cookies- … Ku-Chan... Cut the act out... Or else I'll replace you with Elsie from the manga and anime 'The World God Only Knows' Alright!

Ku- Kooo...

Asuna- Can we get this over with... The baby isn't feeling very comfortable here you know...

Koori- Um... Dad... Can we go home?

Negi- Not now... KU-CHAN JUST SAY WHAT WE NEED TO DO GOD DAMN!

Ku- Fine fine! Calm your nuggets Negi!

Negi- … What...?

Ku- First pm is from _Natgle Stermagi_

_-Questions-  
>Asuna: How was the Evangeline's infernal training?<br>Eva: How did you managed to finish at the bonfire that explained about your past to Setsuna and __Asuna? (Chapter 109) _

Asuna- Well... I got to say that it wasn't really that hard I mean... How hard is it to survive in the snowy mountain for seven days? I could have gone through the whole week without eating anything... *Nervously Laughs

Evangeline- Oh... So you want to go through that hell again now huh...? I see... *Evangeline takes out a whip made out of flexible ice

Asuna- … Okay! I admit it! It was hell! I thought I was going to die! But I thought of Negi and how much I wanted to go with him and love him forever that I went through it! But what really got me going was of me thinking about Evangeline's stupid retarted face telling me to give up! *Stares at Evangeline for a long time*

Evangeline- … What ever...

Evangeline- *Takes a look at the question* I don't really quite understand what your trying to say here... I mean... What is it? Didn't I tell you guys and explained most of the pain and how I lived to this age?

Asuna- Yeah... Um... I think so?

Setsuna- Um... Oh really? I'm not fully convinced. I think there were more to the story them tha-

Evangeline- *Narrows eyes at Setsuna* So you do want to heard about my four hundred years in this horrible human world! If I wasn't hunted down in the magical world I could have been a writer and I could have been rich!

Asuna- … That's true...

Setsuna- I agree...

Ku- … Let's move on! And it's still _Natgle Stermagi_'s turn you know... So he asks-

_Negi; What do you think about Anya, Asuna and Eva?_  
><em>Eva; What do you think about Koori?<br>Eva: How was your princess life? and Have your parents ever decided about your future, in the way of, if you'll be engaged with someone?  
>Eva: When is your birthday? <em>

Negi- Dang... That's a lot of questions for Evangeline... Don't you think?

Evangeline- Mhmm... I must be popular for this person don't you think Negi...? *Brushes up against Negi*

Negi- Uh... Uh... Yeah! Ahahaha... *Takes a glance at Asuna and see's her with an evil envious face*

Asuna- Negi... Just answer the damn questions... And you too Evangeline...

Katio- Well... I think this is fu-

Asuna- SHUT UP YOU STUPID FERIT! YOU HAVE NO SOUL! AND THE REST OF THE CAST SHUP UP!

Chachamaru- … Anger level is mostly due to Evangeline taking Negi all for herself...

Yue- Um...

Nodoka- …

Anya- Oh jeez... Just go on with the questions already!

Negi- Well... What do you mean? Do I love them or something like that? Well... I love Evangeline and Asuna-

Evangeline- HA! TAKE THAT! HE SAID MY NAME FIRST!

Asuna- *Get's up and takes out her pactio card sword* Fuck you charlie!

Negi- … Is this call of duty again?

Koori- Daddy! Seriously! What does fu-

Negi- I love Evangeline and Asuna both equally! Well... For now maybe I love Evangeline more but that's not the point!

Anya- You forgot about me!

Negi- I also like Anya... Just like...

Anya- W... W... What!

Evangeline- My questions now! What do I think of Koori...

*Turns to sweet parent mode*

Evangeline- Well... She's so cute and adorable... I love her so much! She's so cute!

*Tries to take Koori and hug her but fails as Koori goes on top of Negi's head*

Evangeline- Aw... Anyways... How was my princess life? I liked it but if you read chapter 109 from the Negima manga... My life wasn't as peaceful... Now that I think about it, Nagi made my life peaceful for the past few years... And, yes my parents did try and get me engaged with some other prince from France... But he was so fat and ugly... I think that's how I turned into a vampire...

Negi- …

Asuna- …

Kaito- …

Nodoka- ...

Yue- ...

Chachamaru- ...

Konoka and Setsuna- *Playing cards*

Kaito- … Lo-

Evangeline- *Tries to freeze Kaito but misses by just an inch*

Evangeline- Shut up...

Kaito- Y-y-y-yes master!

Evangeline- Hmm... When is my birthday... I don't even remember because it was so long ago! Ahahahahaha!

Negi- … So your older then you are no-

Evangeline- Negi dear... Just think of me as a 15 year old alright? I'm not really in the mood for killing you or raping you after this... Well... I'm not sure about the rape part... Kukuku... *Licks Finger*

Koori- … What is ra-

Ku- Dares! Dares! Let's get on with _Natgle Stermagi_'s dares! Here are his dares...

_-Dares-  
>Eva: French-kissing with Negi.<br>Kaito: You Steal Evangeline's underwear.  
>Anya; You explain your childhood with Negi, but, if you say something that isn't true... You will be punished by the person that the author choose. <em>

Evangeline- Oh... I can do that...

Negi- Wait... Wha-

Evangeline- *Kisses Negi with tongue*

Negi- *Kisses back due because he has kissed Evangeline like this for a long time now*

Asuna- *Flushed red with desire and longing*

Ku- *Smirks* Kaito...

Kaito- … Oh man... You serious!

Ku- *Takes out a taser gun remote control button*

Kaito- … Fine...

_Kaito secretly and carefully walks up to Evangeline. Even though she was sitting down and was occupied by Negi, he was nervous... _

_He has finally reached his objective and was holding his breath._

Kaito- I'm sorry Evangeline...

_Kaito, with swift movement has pulled out Evangeline's underwear but because Evangeline was an advanced magical user, she had quick movement's and grabs a shivering Kaito with a scared face._

Evangeline- So... You really are a perv huh...?

Kaito- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Evangeline- Let's go back stage... I have a surprise for you...

Kaito- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Evangeline- Negi dear, sorry but I need to take Kaito for some... Punishment...

Kaito- No! No! Big bro! Help me!

Negi- I'm coming Kaito- hohohohohooooo!

*Get's tasered and sits down next to Anya*

Ku- Next... Hmm... Hehehe... Anya...

Anya- … This will take a while...

*5 hours later*

Anya- And that's how I began to masturbate for him...

Negi- … Wow... Is that really true?

Cookies- … I have no idea...

Ku- Next is from a review from _0iris_

Cookies- It seems like it's mostly dares... I like it!

_0iris-_

_first I want Makie and Asuna to reenact the official red vs blue ending why are we here speach. Makie as Caboose and Asuna as Church._

_second I dare Negi and Yue to cuddle while waring only there undergarments._

_third Idare Mana to take Nodoka on a , movie, and love hotel. _

Asuna- What's red vs blue...?

*Makie walks in the studio*

Makie- Yeah! I agree! What's that?

Cookies- It's a great halo comedy called red vs blue. It's about halo and there are these two teams and blah blah blah. Go look it up on youtube.

*After 4 hours of watching red vs blue...*

Asuna- … Oh...

Makie- … Mmm...

Cookies- Now make a parody of it!

Asuna- Ah... Um...

Makie- …

Asuna- … Don't listen to them... It's a trick!

Makie- This is Pvt. Church! Broadcasting on an open channel!

Makie- This is Pvt. Church broadcasting on an open channel! Hey Tucker! Turn on your radio!

Makie- Attention all Blue's! Turn on your radio and start broadcasting right now!

Asuna- Okay! I'm on the radio too now! This is fine! *In a deep voice* _What do you want to talk about..._

Makie- Bet they can't find you now Tex!

Makie- Why! So you can kidnap Tuckers kid and enslave an entire race!

Makie- Well what about after! Do you think Omega is going to stop as soon as he get's a whole species as an army! He's going to take everything Tex and you're not going to be able to stop him!

Makie- Tex... Shut off your radio. Doc, you have any idea of where he went?

Makie- Computer... What!

Makie- What computer! W... Whatever!

Makie- Tex... Is he in there?

Makie- Bull shit... I think your lying-

Cookies- *Laughing historically*

Makie- Fuck this shit! I'm getting out of here! Here's the link to it god dam it! This is to much! .com/watch?v=lCyn6NtU2Po

Cookies- … Oh man... Well to the next dare...

Asuna- I had such a weird voice...

Asuna- Muhahahahaha... Cause I like talking on the radio... Huh... Why am I talking into this idot?

Negi- Um... Asuna... You can stop... Now...

Asuna- Oh! Ahahaha... Sorry... I'll be going to the computer room to um... Shop some... Underwear!

*5 mins later... In the computer room you can hear Asuna laughing her arse off*

Ku- … Hehehe... Negi... Yue...

Negi- U... Umm...

Cookies- Don't worry... Evangeline and Asuna isn't here... Hehehe... *Takes its out a recording camera*

Yue- Ah! N-n-no! No-

Ku- *Snaps fingers together making both Yue's and Negi's clothes disappear in thin air*

Yue- Ah! N-No! I-I'm not ready-

Cookies- *Takes out Yue's Panties*

Yue- AH!

Negi- Oh... Uh...

Cookies- Oh hohohoho! Negi's got a boner! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Negi- N-N-No I don't-

Yue- Um... Negi you do... And...

Negi-...

Cookies- *Pushes them both into a bright lit closet and locks the door*

Ku- Lol~!

Cookies- Muhahahaha! Next dare... Nodoka... Hehehe...

Nodoka- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Mana- What is it author! I was just in the middle of doing an important hunting mission!

Cookies- Go on a date with Nodoka... And put on this dress *Hands Mana a really short skirt and a tank top that only covers 3/4th of her chest plus shows some of her stomach*

Mana- This isn't a dress at all! I'll kill you! *Takes out a desert eagle*

Ku- *Snaps Fingers making Nodoka and Mana to change*

Spoiled Cookies- Me and Ku have power here... You guys are hopeless...

Mana- … Alright! Fine! Let's go Nodoka!

Nodoka- Ah! B-But!

Cookies- Have fun! Remember! Everything is being recorded! Hahaha! Sucks for you!

Ku- We still have a question... He asks,

_Setsuna what is Konokas best physical feature._

Konoka- I win again! I get 500 yen Setsuna!

Setsuna- Ojasama! Your really good at poker now aren't you?

Konoka- Yep!

Setsuna- And what did you say Ku-Chan?

Cookies- *Hands Setsuna the dare and questions list* hahaha...

Setsuna- *Blushes madly* Uh... Uh.. Um...

Konoka- What is it Setsuna-Chan? *Grabs the list*

Setsuna- N-N-No! Don't look!

Konoka- …

Cookies- So... What feature do you like best? I'll make a list for you~ Her butt, boobs, curves, lips-

Setsuna- Hair! I like her hair!

Konoka- … My breasts aren't big enough Setsuna-Chan...?

Setsuna- N-N-No! That's not it! I um-

Ku- This is getting fun by the second...

Cookies- I know right...!

Ku- Next is from _light or darkness_

_Questions  
>-Koori; What do you like more the chocolate or pancakes?<br>-Koori; What do you think about your parents?  
>-Asuna; Who do you like more Takamichi or Negi?<br>-Eva; Have you ever scolded to Koori?  
>-Negi; Always you give Koori a bath?<br>-Koori: What food don't you like ?  
>-Asuna; What subject you don't like?<br>-Negi; Why do you like Eva? and Why do you like Asuna?  
>-Eva; Why your daughter is called Koori?<br>-Eva; How long were you giving breast-feed to Koori? _

Cookies- And here's for Koori!

Koori- Um...

Cookies- Let's not make fun of her or say adult things to her because she's still a kid.

Kooori- … I like pancakes... I think my parents are very smart and good... I don't like onions or garlic!

Asuna- *Comes back and grabs the list* Ha! I like Negi-Kun of course!

Evangeline- *Comes back with a shivering Kaito* Negi loves me more...

Kaito- H... H... Help me...

Evangeline- No... Not really... The only time I did scowl Koori is when she grabbed Negi's peni-

Cookies- *Glares at Evangeline and points toward Koori who was drink milk from a chocolate straw*

Evangeline- Penicles! Ha... Ha... Ha...

Ku- Negi, Yue! You can come out now!

Negi- *Bursts out without any underwear* T-T-Thank god! Who installed a torture/rape machine to the closet!

Yue- I... I... I lost my virginity to... Negi-Kun...

*Everyone glares at Cookies but Koori*

Cookies- H-H-Hey guys! Why are you looking at me for! I didn't buy and instal that!

Everyone- Right...

Ku- *Smirk*

Cookies- I'm so going to kill you Ku...

Ku- Hehehe...

Negi- W... W... Well... I like both of them! Hahaha... Ha...

Evangeline and Asuna- PICK ONE!

Negi- Ah... Ah... Um... I always give Koori a bath! Well... Most of the time-

Evangeline and Asuna- ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Negi- A... A... Evangeline...

Evangeline- HA! I KNEW IT! IN YOUR FACE MONKEY BRAIN!

Negi- *Whispers to Asuna* I like you better...

Asuna- *Blushes madly*

Negi- I like Eva because she's sexy, smart, and is a strong vampire!

Evangeline- Aw... Thanks babe!

Negi- And I like Asuna because she's my partner, she's funny sometimes, and I knew her a little bit longer.

Asuna- :)

Koori- What does-

Evangeline- I named my daughter Koori because Koori means ice in Japanese.

Evangeline- I was breast feeding her for only about two years. Then she started liking milk mixed with blood... But it was kind of hard to breast feed her because I once had a flat chest but now...

*Shows off huge chest*

Evangeline- Breast feeding seems easy! Negi, let's have another baby!

Negi- Not now Eva...

Cookies- Time for _Light Or Darknesses_ dares!

Everyone- Oh man!

_-Negi; You have that do of "personal slave of Eva."  
>-Ayaka; Say to Negi that hate him, and you give a slap, if you don't want do it, then you will have that to be in a room of -40º <em>

Cookies- … Um... Personal slave of Eva... Be her personal slave for 3 chapters! Muhahahaha!

Negi- Wha-

Evangeline- We'll have so much fun... First, Negi! Get me some 'O' Type blood!

Negi- Y... Yes! *Dashes off and comes back*

Evangeline- *Drinks slowly from the blood pack* Mmm... I love it...

Ayaka- I... I... I can't hurt Negi- Sensei because I-

Cookies- *Kicks Ayaka into the freezer*

Cookies- Well that's all for today! We have one more pm and one more review but I'm really tired of typing and I'm kind of busy so I'll type more later!

Everyone- *Sighs from relief*

Ku- Because you need to prepare yourselves for the next pm's and reviews... Their more deadly then this... Muhahahaha!

Everyone- Oh sna-

Cookies- Send in more reviews and pm's guys! Love you all! Bye bye!

-o-o-o-o-

(Authors note- So this is my first time doing a full time talk show in this format so please bare with me! I will improve my skills for this format! And I'm kind of busy if this is kind of short! Bye guys! And send in more dares and questions! And truths! You can also dare the author! 'Cookies'!)


	3. BOOM HEAD SHOT!

Chapter 3- BOOM HEAD SHOT!

(Authors note- Hello guys! I'm back!)

(Disclaimer- I don't own Negima but Koori!)

Cookies- Now hello guys! And welcome back to-

Audience- Negima Talk Show! YAY!

Cookeis- As you all know, we have our main hosts! Now let me introduce them to you fans-

Evangeline- Ugh! Can you get it on already! I was in the middle of giving Koori some chocolate!

Koori- Koo...

Negi- Now, now Evangeline... Koori, want to lay down on daddy's head?

Anya- Typical... I want a child...

Asuna- THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FACE AND GET ME SOME GREEN BEAN ICECREAM!

Yue- Look's like someone's fiysty today huh...

Asuna- What did you say you little-

*Mana comes through the back stage entrance covered with sweat*

Mana- I'm fucking back from the fucking dare author! Where's Koori so I can kill her for making us go to a love hotel!

Nodoka- T... T... That was so gross... Mana has so much hair on her-

*Mana gives a death glare at Nodoka*

Nodoka- On... On... On her head! That's it!

Cookies- Well... You DO know that you guys TYCNICLY didn't need to do THAT at the love hotel...

Mana- W-W-W-Why is that!

Cookies- Well...

*Hands Mana that Review's and Pm's List from last chapter*

Cookies- The dare didn't say to do anything at the love hotel...

_Mana blushes bright crimson red. _

"_I must have gotten carried away with it... This is just me... I take things seriously... It's my job... So..."_

_Mana thought in her head._

"_I'm not a Yuri kind of girl but... By instinct...? How is that instinct!"_

Cookies- Um... Your having a nose bleed...

Mana- Oh! Sorry!

*Put's her index finger over her lips and puts pressure on her finger with her nose and 30 secs later, the nose bleed stops*

Cookies- Yep... You were watching worst case scenario on 'Discovery Channel' Again weren't you...

Mana- I-I-I can't help it! Bear Gryles is so awesome!

Cookies- Right... You love him don't yo-

*Mana shoots Cookie's with a BB gun bullet*

Mana- *Blows the barrel* Boom... Head shot...

Spoiled Cookies- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Mana- For trying to embarrass me...

Spoiled Cookies- FUCK YOU CHARLIE!

Mana- Jeez... You should stop playing call of duty and stop playing that part with the 'Escape' already

Cookies- *Playing call of duty black ops the mission 'escape'* Huh... Whaz that?

Mana- *Face palm*

Nodoka- Um... Where's Ku-Chan...?

Cookies- Oh... She needed a time out because she was trying to seduce me with her cuteness so I laid out a whole bag of sweets that had sleeping pills in them.

Everyone except Koori, Mana, and Evangeline- Wow... So cold...

Evangeline- I'll tell you what's so cold! My freezing ice powa's!

Mana- *Shoots Evangeline in the head with a BB gun bullet* Boom... Head shot...

Cookies- Speaking of head shots... The first dare review is from _Lord-Demomann_

Koori- Ooh... Demo, Demo, Demo-man!, Demo! Demo!

Cookies- He writes-

_Well okay lets see uh  
>Dare 1: get negi to play teamfortress 2.<em>

_Dare 2: Make evangeline give negi the "talk"(birds and bees and whatnot)_

_Truth: to chao, Who is negi to you? (father,grand-pa, Great grand-pa, possibly even MOTHER DUN DUN DUN)_

_well thats all. that i can think of._

_P.S.-your twist is kinda cliche at this point ^_^'_

_a supriseing amount of people would* hate you for it(* if the community wasent so kind)_

Cookies- *Tosses Negi my laptop*

Negi- Huh... What's up with thi-

Cookies- It has Team Fortress 2 on it... I added a new account for you on my steam profile so you don't mess up my rep on one of the servers.

Negi- Oh... Uh so... How do I play this...

Cookies- Ugh... I'll show you...

*5 Minute's Later*

Spoiled Cookies- DUDE YOU FUCKING SUCK AT TF2!

Negi- I-I-I'm sorry but this isn't like Call of Duty-

Cookies- OKAY SPOILED COOKIES! CALM YOUR DAMN NUGGETS DOWN!

Spoiled Cookies- I'm hungry... Make sure to eat chicken nuggets for lunch...

Cookies- Grr...

Spoiled Cookies- And make sure to get the happy meal value pack so I can play-

Cookies- Just go back into my heart...

Spoiled Cookies- *Goes back in grumbling about how the happy meal toys were rip offs*

Cookies- Alright... Now... Evangeline... Give him the talk...

Evangeline- Alright... Negi dear... You see... There come's a time when birds and another bird comes along and-

Koori- What are you talking about?

Evangeline- Ugh! Um... Um... About... Eggs! Yeah! Eggs! Right Negi-

*Nothing left but a 2D dust figure of Negi and a slam of a door that came from the computer room*

Cookies- Oh boy... Hope he's not addicted...

Evangeline- Yeah... I hope that too... I remember the time when you got so addicted to it that you kept on yelling-

Negi from the computer room- BOOM HEAD SHOT! HAHAHA!

Evangeline- … Get my husband not addicted now...

Asuna- YOUR husband!

Evangeline- Yeah! Got a problem with tha-hat hat hat hat hat hat hat hat!  
>*Cookies blows on the taser remote control*<p>

Cookies- Let's on with the next question...

*Chao comes out of no where cause of her time machine clock*

Chao- Let's make this short! The time patrol only gave me 10 seconds!

Cookies- Okay...

Chao- I think of Negi as my lover...

Negi- W-W-W-W-What!

Chao- Bye bye Negi!

*Chao poofs out*

Nododka- Um...

Yue- Wow...

Setsuna- Mhm... *Plays a Joker on the pile of cards*

Konoka- Aww... I lost 10 yen... *Places a 10 of hearts on the pile of cards

Mana- I'm still here you know! How can I get out of here!

Anya- I think we are being forgotten since we don't talk much...

Everyone except Asuna, Evangeline, Koori, Negi, and Chachamaru- Yeah...

Chachamaru- I am Cookie's helper today...

Evangeline- When did you get here!

Chachamaru- Just... *Looks at watch* 10.47 seconds ago...

Evangeline- Oh... Didn't see you there.

Yue- Ahm...

Cookies- Oh right! And he also says... What... What are you talking about! That's so mean! You could at least say it's my opinion or something! I mean... This was just my creative idea! D: Why some mean! Why!

*Turns Goth*

Cookies- I'm a failure as a writer... I'll just sit in a corner...

*Evangeline takes out the book that didn't come out yet 'The Power of Six'*

Evangeline- I got this for you-

Cookies- YAY! I'll read it after the talk show!

Chachamaru- Next is from _Negima A.K_

He says-

_Evangeline; What person gave to you the name of Dark Evangelio?_

_Evangeline; Which name do you like more of all you have now, Dark, Evangelio, Puppet/Doll Master, Maga Nosferatu, etc..._

_Negi; When your daughter arrives to the age, Will you say her that is the sex?_

_Evangeline; Why you don't have red eyes? Most of the vampires have it._

_Asuna; What do you think about Kaito?_

_Evangeline; What other techniques you know besides of the Aikido?_

_Kaito; When will you have a couple?_

_Evangeline; You have a lot of years, You ever have you had sex? (Before you met Negi)_

_-/Dare/-  
>Kaito; Say to Chachazero that you love her.<em>

_Ayaka; Have a competition with Eva and Asuna, the author choose that must do, the person that win will go with Negi to a room alone_

_Anya; Imitate to Kaito _

Evangeline- Dang... I have a lot of fans... I love you guys!

Cookies- I feel bad for the other people here...

Everyone- Tell us about it...

Negi- I'm just being tortured!

Cookies- True... Oh yeah! You were Evangeline's servant for 3 chapters!

Evangeline- Oh yeah! Negi, nibble my ear!

Negi- Ah... Okay... *Nibbles Evangeline's Left ear*

Evangeline- To the first question, I have no freaken idea who gave me that name... I mean... What kind of name is that?

Cookies- Lol... Evangelino... Just like a burrito... Lol... Alberto... That's my friends nickname...

Yue- Nobody cares...

Nodoka- A-A-Ah Yue!

Konoka- Mhmm... I get to get a kiss from Setsuna-Chan!

Setsuna- *Blushes* Uh... Um... Best 2 out of 3?

Konoka- Oh man...

Evangeline- I actually prefer the 'Puppet/Doll Master' I mean... That's what I do right? So yeah...

Anya- *Nods head with her finger on her chin* Yes... Yes... No wonder you sleep with dolls at night! Fufufu-

Evangeline- *Turns to dark mode* Fufufu... You want to die while you sleep don't you...

Anya- *Gulps really hard* C... C... Can I get some water-

*Get's knocked out with a water bottle thrown by Cookies*

Cookies- Now moving on... Fufufu... Negi...

Negi- THAT's OBSURED! I WILL NEVER TALK TO HER ABOUT SEX! ONLY IF SHE HAS A BOY FRIEND-

Chachamaru- Actually... The Author has BIG plans about who the boy friend will be for Koori in the next 10 to 15 ye-

Cookies- *Covers Chachamaru's mouth* Shut it! The audience will be mad cause it's a spoiler!

Chachamaru- Understood...

Random guy from audience- WHO IS IT!

Random guy 2- YEAH! PICK ME!

Random Girl 3- PICK ME-

Spoiled Cookies- Sit down or I will detonate your chairs...

Audience- …

Cricket- Cricket... Cricket...

Koori- … What's fuck and se-

Negi- NO! SHE'S ALREADY HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS! I FAIL AS A FATHER!

*Negi mopes while clung on to Asuna*

Evangeline- HEY! Your supposed to cry on me! Get back here! Your still my servant for the next 2 chapters!

Negi- Sorry... *Clings on to Evangeline*

Cookies- The questions... NOW...

Evangeline- Fine! Sheesh... Why don't you calm down your nuggets...

Spoiled Cookies- Chicken Nuggets...

Cookies- Go back inside!

*Everyone either playing cards or playing Mario Kart in the background behind her*

Evangeline- Well... I am the strongest vampire out here... So I'm special... And the manga artists just made me this way. I look smexy this way don't I Negi-Kun?

Negi- Uh... Yeah... *Hugs Asuna*

Asuna- Mmm... Your arms are brushing my nipples you know...

Evangeline- Get back here!

Koori- What's nipple?

Negi- GOD DAM IT! *Mopes*

Evangeline- Well... I know a lot of techniques besides Aikido... *Licks fingers* A lot of techniques... Right Negi...?

Negi- Uh... Yeah... *Kisses Evangeline on the lips*

Asuna- Ah! Get back here- Wait... It's supposed to be the other way around!

Kaito- When will I get a couple huh... I have no idea... I mean... There aren't any other ermines here... So I'm stumped...

Cookies- What about Chachazero?

Kaito- That doll? She's not bad but I need to have kids so-

Chachazero- What did you say Katio dear?

Katio- Ah nothing my love!

Cookies- Ah ha!

Katio- The questions! Get on with it!

Anya- LOL! Evangeline-

Evangeline- N-N-No! Never! Didn't you read the misunderstanding! I lost my virginity to Negi! Well there was this one time that I was so horny that I tried to seduce Nagi and I almost did but-

Cookies- *Sputters* W-W-What! *Chokes on own spit*

Negi- WHAT!

Evangeline- Dares! Ahahaha! Let's go to dares!

Koori- SERIOUSLY DAD! WHAT'S VIRIGINITY AND HORNY AND SEDUCE AND SEX! WHAT'S FUCK TOO!

Negi- Oh um... Let's go to that room and I'll tell you...

*Inside Negi's Head*- Sob Sob... Why me...

*Cookies looks at the questions and dare list*

Cookies- Fufufu... Kaito...

Kaito- Ah... Ah... But... But...

Chachazero- But what Kaito-Kun?

Kaito- Ah! Um... Um...! *Panic Attack*

Spoiled Cookies- *Takes out taser remote* Heh... Heh... Heh... *Evil drooling grin*

Kaito- Ah... Ah.. I... I... I lo-

Chachazero- I love you too Kaito-Kun!

Kaito- What!

*Chachazero hugs Kaito*

Chachazero- *Death whisper* Go out with me and have sex with me or else I'll kill you...

Kaito- A... Ah... Hyp!

Chachazero- Alright... The contract is done...

*Chachazero back to cute nice mode*

Chachazero- Alright Kaito! I'll be waiting for you!

Kaito- … I'm screwed...

Cookies- *Trying to Hold laughter*

Koori- *Looks at dare list* Oh... We forgot to get Ayaka-Chan out of the freezer!

Cookies- Of ****!

Spoiled Cookies- CENSORED!

Cookies- SHUT UP! GET BACK INSIDE OR NO NUGGETS!

*Rushes toward the freezer, opens the door and a frozen ice cube Ayaka comes out*

Cookies- Damn... Is she dead?

Evangeline- I don't think so... Her passion for Negi-Kun is so strong that her blood is boiling...

Cookies- … Oh... But she needs to be thawed so we'll let her be... But first now it's only Asuna and Evangeline... So... The challenge should be-

Anya- I have a suggestion! Life or death battle!

Nodoka- Reading contest!

Yue- Drinking Hot Cola contest...

Konoka- Poker!

Setsuna- Sword fighting competition!

Kaito- Strip Contest!

Everyone- …

Kaito- Um... I ruined the moment now didn't I...

Cookies- Yep...

*Negi opens the door with a sleeping Koori on top of her head*

Anya- Wow! Negi, what happened to Koori?

Negi- Well.. Let's just say Cookies told me a very pointless story about colors and cereal that his drama teacher told to his class...

Cookies- The story was pointless!

Negi- Yep... But what's the next dare?

Cookies- Well-

Kaito- Strip! Strip!

Cookies- A call of duty battle...

Evangeline- You got to be kidding me...

Cookies- In real life!

Evangeline- What! That can't be right! Oh jeez! This is so stupid-

*Asuna shoots Evangeline in the head with a paint ball gun*

Asuna- Boom... Head shot! I win! Negi-Kun! Let's go inside the room together!

Negi- No objections there!

Evangeline- *Fainted*

Cookies- Oh yeah Anya! You have a dare!

Anya- I thought so... But I didn't forget you throwing a bottle at my head...

Cookies- Well S.O.R.R.Y. Just do the dare...

Anya- …. Eww... Gross...

Spoiled Cookies- *Holds taser remote control* Mehehehehehe...

Anya- Al... Alright! Jeez!

*Anya clears her throat and spits out a wad of gunk*

Anya- Heh... I love women... I want to see their pussies and shit... *Walks up to the fainted Evangeline and lifts her skirt*

Anya- Hmm... Now to just take a peek-

Evangeline- *Wakes up and whacks Anya in the head* What the hell are you doing you perv... Oh... It's just you Anya...

Anya- Ouch! Hey... Want a smoke?

Evangeline- What...?

Cookies- … Don't ever say that sentence again...

Anya- What...?

Cookies- Not that!

Evangeline- … Want a smoke?

Cookies- Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah! Don't say it! It reminds me of the manga' High School of the Dead'! That manga made me stare blank so much that I was stunned for 5 seconds then got my nerf gun and... And... I shot my mom with it on her head!

Evangeline- … Wow...

Cookies- I know right! It's so scary!

Anya- It's not that... I think Evangeline was referring to-

Nodoka- *Reading Manga* the thing about you still having Nerf guns...

Cookies- W... W... Well I wasn't scared! More like disgusted! And I got those nerf guns 2 years ago! It was a hobby! But watch this! *Takes out another laptop and goes on '' and shows them the manga 'Highschool of the Dead'*

Nodoka- Okay... Now that's... That's pretty sick...

Yue- I know what you mean...

Evangeline- So much blood there...

Anya- Eww... Gross...

Koori- *Crying and calling out for daddy* I-I-I'm scared! Dad!

Negi- *Comes room the came out of nowhere* It's okay Koori... *Places Koori on top of head* Daddy is here... But what made Koori become so scar-

Cookies- *Show Negi the manga*

Negi- … *Runs to the bathroom and vomits*

Koori- *In the bathroom with Negi* Eww! Gross!

Asuna- What?

Cookies- *Shows Asuna the manga*

Asuna- … It's just like the video game that I played in the anime in 'Negima!'!

Cookies- … Your sick...

Asuna- What?

Cookies- Never mind... Next is from _Natgle Stermagi_ and he/she asks-

_Questions-_

_Koori; Do you like the pets?, What animal would you prefer?  
>Eva; How were your parents?<br>Eva; What do you think about Negi?  
>Eva; Why hasn't the water effect in you?, the majority of the vampires the water affects them.<br>Koori; Do would you like have a little brother?  
>Asuna; What movie do you like more?<br>Eva; Why don't you kill to children or women?_

_-Dare-_

_Anya; Dye the hair to Negi of the color that the author will say.  
>Negi; Ahem, do striptease (Koori has to go with Chachamaru to a room for she doesn't see it)<br>Eva; You do a competition with Asuna, the competition is prepare a food to Negi, but, you and Asuna only wear an apron.  
>Kaito; You do of pet for Koori.<em>

_PS; Thanks _

Evangeline- Still lots of people that love me! Teehee!

Asuna- I'm so jealous of you.. .

Evangeline- Thanks!

Asuna- Dam you...

Cookies- Koori, your turn

Koori- *Looks disgusted still on Negi's head* I like bats... They are cool and dark...

Evangeline- Like daughter like mother!

Cookies- I think it's supposed to be like father like so-

Evangeline- Go away.

Evangeline- My parents... Hmm... I forgot... It's been over 300 years...

Cookies- *Cough* Granny *Cough*

Evangeline- *Ignores Cookies* Anyways... I think of Negi as a nice, intelligent man that is really strong and cares for me and his family... Right Negi?

Negi- Um... Yeah... *Barfs*

Evangeline- *Reads the next question* Hmm... Water doesn't affect me cause I'm a powerful vampire and the manga artists just did it! So it's not my fault okay! Jeez!

Cookies- … Take a chill pill... Oh wait... Your already frosty! In the inside! Yeh! Yeh!

Evangeline- *Death glare at Cookies* I'll kill you some day...

Cookies- *Gulp's hard*

Koori- I want a little brother!

Negi- *Under his breath* Well you'll get one...

Cookies- Whatz was that?

Negi- Ah! Nothing!

Asuna- Hmm... I got to say I loved '300' … Hahaha! I loved how they said "THIS IS SPARTA!"

Evangeline- You know this talk show... We should go sparta on i-hit hit hit hit hit hit!

Cookies- *Blows onto Taser Remote Control* Ain't going to happen yo! But I liked the movies '71 Into the Fire' It's such a sad Korean War Movie... The ending is so sad... *Sniff* *Sniff* And I also liked the movie 'Detective Konan! 50 Mintues of Silence' I think it was called... I watched it in Korea while I was away and it was awesome! It was the 15th movie by the way...

Setsuna- Nobody cares...

Cookies- You'll regret that next chapter Setsuna...

Setsuna- Sure... Sure...

Evangeline- My questions now! Well I kill some of them... Some times... Very rarely... I don't kill them much because they are the frail parts of the human race...

Cookies- LOL!

Evangeline- Shut up...

Cookies- No that... The dares!

Anya- Huh! Let me see!

*Anya takes the list away from the authors hand*

Anya- W... W... What! Dye my hair! No!

Cookies- Taser!

Anya- AGH! Fine! What color-

Cookies- Teal! And let's have some Hatsune Miku Cosplay here! *Takes the clothes from mid air*

Anya- What the fu-

*Cookies pushes Anya into the bathroom and dyes her hair quickly and with a snap of his fingers, Anya changed in a huge dramatic way...*

Negi- Ahahaha! Koori stop! Playing with daddy's hair!

Evangeline- Negi, can you kiss my lips for me?

Cookies- Not yet! Wait till you get a load of this!

Anya- *Walks into the room* Um... Tada?

Negi- Wow! That cosplay is even better than Chisame!

Chisame- WHAT!

Cookies- GET OUT OF HERE!

Mana- I'm still here!

Cookies- Get out! Shoo Shoo!

*Mana and Chisame stalk out of the room*

Kaito- I agree with big bro! But only thing missing is big boobs... Hmm... A little more curves on the stomach would be nice-

Anya- *Grabs Kaito and gives him the 'evil' face* What did you say about my boobs...

Kaito- N... N... Nothing!

Cookies- Actually... Miku is flat chested...

Negi- Really?

Cookies- Yeah... But people make fan art so they make it seem like she has boobs... I think...

Koori- Next dare!

Cookies- Wow... Koori changed a bit...

Chachamaru- Due to the fact that this talk show is a bit hot yes... She did...

Cookies- Thank you my robot servant-

Chachamaru- *Picks up Cookies* You forgot to add me more into your main story...

Cookies- *Panic* Ah... Ah... I have a plan! I have a plan!

Chachamaru- *Sets Cookies down* Good...

Cookies- Okay... Sigh... Next dare... *Pft!*

Negi- What?

*Chachamaru looks at the list, knocks Koori out and puts her to a bed next door*

Cookies- Pft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHOTA NEGI! SHOTA!

Negi- Wha! I'm not gay!

Ayaka- *Muffled voice* Shit hese!

*Ayaka breaks through the ice because she is... Ahem... 'Excited...'*

Ayaka- Negi-Sense! Go go go!

Cookies- Lol... Hahaha...

Negi- Alright... Um... Here we go...

*Takes shirt off*

-(\O3O/) one strip guy tease later...-

Negi- So um... *Puts on shirt and pants* What did you guys think...?

Everyone with massive nose bleed but Chachamaru, Koori, and Cookies- Holy Wow...

Fangirls- Negi! Marry me!

Negi- Um...

Cookies- HAHAHA! Next dare!... I'm not getting tired of this! Next dare...

_Eva; You do a competition with Asuna, the competition is prepare a food to Negi, but, you and Asuna only wear an apron. _

Evangeline- WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Asuna- Yeah! You can't!

Cookies- Oh yes I can... Now strip and put on these aprons!

Evangeline- Is it just me... Or do I feel awkward...

Asuna- Yeah... I got this baby bump so I look ugly...

Evangeline- Hmm... I've been through worse...

Asuna- Oh it's on...

Evangeline- What...

_The two girls were chopping at an unbelievable pace that even Negi was amazed... Negi wasn't focused on the ahem... Body parts of the girls but at the skill of cooking... but ahem Katio... Has a small bucket with blood coming out of his nose... _

_The whole studio was filled with knives hitting cutting boards. There were in a frantic place, the stove ablaze, the studio filled with excitement! Now... The time has come to present your dishes... _

Cookies- Times up! You may present your dish to the judge!

Negi- Um... This is so weird... Is this 'Iron chief America'?

Cookies- First up is Evangeline... With a vampire special of...

Evangeline- *Places dish covered by an silver lid* Hope you like this Negi-Kun...

_Evangeline kisses Negi on the lips then stalks off by moving her naked and exposed butt. Which Negi took into account... _

Cookies- Now... The food that Evangeline made is! *Opens lid*

Everyone- GASP!

Negi- *Nose bleed*

Cookies- Corn on a cob! … And why did you get a nose bleed from that... Are you seriously not gay... Because if you are... Stay away from me!

Negi- I-I-I'm not!

Cookies- Well.. Eat it then!

Negi- *Takes a bite from the tip of the corn...*

Cookies- Well...

Negi- … *Nose bleed*

Cookies- I say 85 points...

Evangeline- YAY!

Cookies- Now it's time for Asuna... With her dish is...

Asuna- I hope you like this Negi-Kun...

_Before Asuna left, she gave Negi a cute/sexy hentai like pose. Showing off her little cunt that was a bit wet... _

Negi- What... Oh crap...

Cookies- And what Asuna made is...

*Opens lid*

Cookies- COOKIES!

Negi- Ah! Something normal! *Bits a cookie*

*Depressed mode...*

Negi- These cookies taste like... Wasabi...

Cookies- … Because it's bad cookies... I give Asuna... -9000 points...

Asuna- WHAT!

Konoka- IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND! Wait... No... It's under nine-thousand because it's a negative... I got to work on my math!

Cookies- WINNER IS! *Drum Roll* EVANGELINE!

Evangeline- YAY!

Cookies- Okay to next dare...

Evangeline- Victory so short lived...

Katio- Aww... I guess being a pet for Koori is okay...

Cookies- Hey Koori...

Koori- What is it Cookies-Kun?

Cookies- How long do you want Kaito to be your pet? 2 chapters? Or forever?

Koori- Oh... Forever of course! Now finally Chachazero will finally have someone to play with forever!

Kaito- Ugh!

*Inside Kaito's Mind*- Forever... Forever... Forever... Forever... Forever...

Cookies- *Pokes Kaito* Hey... You okay you ermine?

Kaito- *Not responding...*

Cookies- *shrugs* Well, onto the next and last one for this chapter!

Everyone except Koori- YES!

Cookies- Sigh... This last one is from _Moon of Hell. _He writes-

_Negi what is it like being a father and what do you think about having more children?_

_Chisame I dare you to use your artifact to put Nodoka into the game White Knight Chronicles as the avatar character and let us watch her or have sex with Jack Rakan your choice._

_Zazie take Koori to the circus. _

Negi- That's it! I just want to end this once and for all! Being a father is not that bad! But I love Koori but sometimes it's hard! Never the less I love Koori! And what the... No! … Maybe...

A flushed Asuna- … Negi...

Negi- Sorry... Hormones...

Cookies- Um... This is my first time hearing of this White Knight Chronicles but oh well... *Snaps fingers and puts Nodoka into the game with a very short tank top and a super short purple skirt*

Cookies- We can always see what happens... *Turns on the T.V*

Nodoka- Ah! Rakan! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh my god! Fuck me!

Cookies- Oh... That got to hurt...

Yue- Ah! Nodoka! Nodoka! I'm coming to help you! *Jumps into a magical space time portal and teleports to the game world*

Nodoka- Huh? Where did Yue go? I just went to go to the bathroom...

Cookies- Sigh... She needs to use her brain and see that it was just a dummy that I made... Jeez...

Nodoka- Oh no! Yue! Yue!

Rakan in the game- Oh yeah! A threesome! No were talking!

Yue- Ah! No! RAKAN-

*Cookies turns off the t.v screen*

Koori- Ah... My head hurts daddy... Why do you have a nose blood...?

Negi- Ah... It's nothing... It's really nothing Koori...

Evangeline- Does she hate me...?

Setsuna- Yes! I finally won 5000 yen from Konoka!

Konoka- Aw man! Fiddle sticks!

Cookies- You'll regret your words from this chapter Setsuna...

Setsuna- What...

Chisame- It was my job to do that you idiot Cookies! Jeez!

Cookies- Sigh... Then you can stay here next chapter and be my co-host okay?

Chisame- … Are they being tortured?

Cookies- Yep...

Chisame- Good for me...

Cookies- *Calls Zazi* Hey Zazi, an you take Koori to the circus?

*Poof! Zazie pops out of nowhere and grabs Koori, but at the same time taking Negi and pops back to a circus somewhere in the world*

Evangeline- Ah! Oh my god! She took my Negi! Things are going to happen now! I'll be back by next chapter!

*Evangeline blasts a hole through the studio and flies out toward the blue sky*

Cookies- … Jeez... I could have told her were to go... I planted a gps system onto your guys clothes so I know where everyone is...

Everyone- STALKER!

Cookies- Well that's all the time we have for today! Send in more reviews and pm's guys! I only have about 2 or 3 left! I need more to work things fast! Well, bye bye guys! Till next time!

Spoiled Cookies- Everyone say bye or else you will die!

Everyone- Bye...

Cookies- Bye! But seriously though... Send in more reviews and pm's... Please!

Spoiled Cookies- Yes! Send more! So more torture! MUHAHAHAHA!

Cookies- Because there is a surprise for Setsuna-Chan... Fufufufufu... So look forward to the next chapter! And remember!

Cookies and Spoiled Cookies- Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!


	4. You Want Me to Do What Now?

Chapter 4- You want me to do what now!

(Disclaimer- Mehehehe. This talk show is mine!)

Cookies- Alright! Get ready for another session of pain! Even though were kind of short on pm's and reviews, I'll still try and squeeze in something!

Ku- _*Snicker*_ That's she said...

Evangeline- That didn't make any sense... I liked it better when you were gone...

Ku- _*Death glare*_ What you say you evil vampire whore!

Evangeline- I'm just honestly speaking the truth here! Even Negi agrees! And so does Cookies! Right author?

Cookies- Um... Sure...

Ku- _*Emo corner* _I... I... I fail...

Cookies- _*Face palm*_

Nodoka- Um... Not to be a bother but can we just get on with the dares and stuff... I really want to go on and read this book...

Cookies- _*Snatches book*_

Nodoka- Ah! Ah wait-

Cookies- _*Dramatic shock* _Agh! This... This is... This is...

Negi- Ah Cookies-San! What is it-

Cookies- …

Negi- …

Nodoka- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Cookies- *_Goes up and whispers to Nodoka_* This will be our little secret okay...

Nodoka- Hyp! Hyp!

Setsuna- Just get on with the dares already! Ah! No wait! I lost 1000 yen!

Konoka- Yay! I almost have enough money for an adult toy-

Everyone- _*Shocked face* _

Konoka- An adult Toy Story! Hahaha! I wanted the adult version of the movie Toy Story!

Cookies- Right... Anyways! Setsuna, you got to get rid of that damn ego of yours!

Setsuna- Me? An ego?

Anya- Yep... You sure do have an ego there... Well.. A little bit...

Setsuna- That's because I'm number one... Joking...

Cookies- This is that Vocaloid talk show all over again! *_Head desks_*

Ku- Anyways... The first review for this segment is from _0iris__. _He asks and dares,

_Asuna what is it like having Omega inside your head?_

_Eva i dare you to go into Asuna's mind and force Omega out of her-_

Asuna- What! Who the hell is Omega!

Koori- DON'T CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M READING THE QUESTIONS AND DARES!

Cookies- Asuna... Remember the Red Vs Blue series? Yeah... That Omega that want's to take over the universe with an aline race...

Asuna- … Oh... When I had Omega in my head, I felt like I was being taken over by a pervert...

Omega- _What did you say you vial whore!_

Asuna- Ah shi-

_*Omega enters Asuna's mind*_

Asuna/Omega- Muhahahaha! With this princesses body I can take over the universe!

Negi- Get your damn mind out of my wife!

Asuna/Omega- What!

Negi- Get out of her! She's pregnant!

Koori- What's pregnant-

Evangeline- It means stuffing a doll!

Koori- Eh...?

Asuna/Omega- What! I thought that she was just fat! And what's with her thoughts... OH GOD! Those are vial mental images!

Negi- Eh...

Cookies- Omega... Get the hell out of her head... Now...

Asuna/Omega- I don't want to!

Evangeline- I'll get rid of her... It's in my dare for me to get that Omega guy out of her head anyway... Jeez...

Asuna/Omega- Muhahahaha! What can you do to stop me-

_*Evangeline freezes Asuna's head*_

Evangeline- With a cool head...

Omega- *_Goes out of Asuna's head_* D-D-am it! It's so cold! I-I-I'll get you sooner or later!

Asuna- _*Still frozen*_

Evangeline- Alright... All right and done... Shall I unfreeze her or something?

Cookies- _*Looks at dares list* _Um... I don't think you should... This next dare will piss Asuna off so much...

Evangeline- What is the dare? I want to see Asuna get pissed off...

Cookies- Um...

_Negi i dare you to make babies with Mana, Yue and Setsuna._

_and i dare Mana, Yue and Setsuna to bare Negi's children._

…

Negi- W-W-What! You want me to do what now!

Yue- Ah! But I already lost my virginity to Rakan! Oh no!

Setsuna- What! You want me to do what now!

Mana- _*Crashes through the studio window G.I. Joe style* _What! There's no way that I'm going to have sex with that guy!

Negi- H-h-hey! It's not my fault! And besides, I can't decide it for myself!

Setsuna- Hey writer! If this is what the revenge is then this is just to much! Are you seriously making us do this!

Cookies- I told you... *_Hides face_*

Dark Cookies- _I have no sympathy for anyone here... I can crush you all with one swipe of my mind... I don't care what you do so just do what I tell you to..._

Setsuna- A... A... Ah...

Koori- D-D-Dad... That man is scary...!

Negi- It- It- It's alright Koori... D-D-Daddy will protect you...

Evangeline- Wow... Is the writers true self really this dark...? I like it...

Cookies- _*Back to normal* _So just do the dare okay Mana-Chan? :3

Mana- Fuck you... No...

Koori- What's with the fuck now!

Negi- Ah! Koori you shouldn't be saying those kind of words now!

Koori- Oh man...

Yue- B-B-But I don't want to get pregnant!

Negi- You really expect me to be a father of 3 more kids! Are you out of your damn mind!

Cookies- I told you... I have no sympathy! Just do the dare or I'll kill you...

Mana- Ah... But... But... L-L-Let's just talk this out!

Evangeline- NO! NEGI WILL DO NO SUCH THING! HE IS MY SERVANT FOR THIS ONE CHAPTER AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE USE OF THIS!

Cookies- I have the power to veto a dare that involves anything about you guys dying... But my policy here is that when there's a dare the cast here has no power here...

Ku- Ahaha! But I have some power he-

Dark Cookies- _I can kill you right now Koori... You won't even remember anything when your alive again in your own story..._

Ku- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Cookies- :) SO JUST DO THAT DARE!

Negi- But-

Cookies- _*Death glare* _You want to actually get your penis ripped off boy...

Negi- …

Spoiled Cookies- Oh... Cookies what happened to you bro-

Cookies- This is my true self... Go back inside...

Spoiled Cookies- … Damn...

Koori- What's a penis...

Cookies- Just do the dare!

_Negi snaps his fingers and a sudden room appears out of nowhere. The door opens by itself and was swung wide open revealing what was inside. Evangeline quickly rushed in to cover Koori's innocence to disappear for the sight was just to much. Inside, there was a huge bed. But that wasn't all. There were a lot of adult toy's... There were so many variety's that that the author feels like he's going to puke just thinking about it..._

Yue- W... W... What...

Mana- The...

Setsuna- Frigle Noodles...

Cookies- Ugh... I hated adding those... 'toy's' in there... It makes me feel... Creeped out...

Evangeline- Your telling me...

Negi- W-W-Wow..

Cookies- So get in and do it already so we can get this over with!

Negi- But-

Cookies- _*Snaps fingers and the people requested for the dare walk toward the room held against their own will*_

Negi- My body is moving by itself!

Mana- Shit! Oh- Negi! Where the hell are you touching!

Negi- I-I-It's not my fault! I swear!

Yue- Ah! Why am I reaching for 'that' spot!

Setsuna- Damn! I can't break free! No! Negi don't put that plastic thing inside me- AGH!

Cookies- Have fun...

*Goes back to normal*

Cookies- Next dare now please Ku-Chan!

Ku- Al... Alright... _*Hands Cookies the list*_

Cookies- Next is from the pm messenger _Natgle__Stermagi_... Dang he has a lot of questions and dares... Let's start off with the questions! And thanks for putting in a lot _Natlge__Stermagi_!

Let's see... The questions...

_Eva; During all these years that you have, You ever you have saved to somebody? (children, women, men)_

_Eva; Why you chose the magic of ice of all the magics that exist?_

_Eva; How did you the rebirth to Negi?_

_Asuna and Eva; What color would you like wear the wedding dress?_

_Asuna; What name will you call to your baby?_

_Negi; Did you change to Koori the diapers?_

_Koori; When is your birthday? _

Anya- Dang... Those are a lot of questions right Nodoka?

Nodoka- *_Shivering by the moans of pleasure from the new room on the studio_* Ah... Ah... Ah...

Evangeline- Poor girl still didn't lose her virginity...

Nodoka- P-P-Poor Yue... Poor... Yue...

Konoka- Ah! Setsuna! Wah! Wah! Sob sob! Sob sob!

Cookies- Again... This guy really is a fan of Evangeline! Right guys!

Nodoka- Don't try to cheer us up you devil!

Konoka- Don't try to cheer us up you devil!

Cookies- Take a chill pill guys... Anyways, Evangeline?

Evangeline- Well... I don't really know why I chose ice as my main magical attacks... But I guess it's because I had a cold heart. Or it was because ice magic was much easier for me I guess...

Anya- _*Nodding like an old professor* _I see... I see... So that's why you've made Asuna get a... _Cool_ head! Hahahahaha-

Evangeline- Shut up... That was a very bad pun...

Anya- I... I know...

Negi- D-D-Dam it! My body won't listen to me! Shoot! I think I'm about to cu-

Evangeline- Culitmaticlactic lol! Koori dear, why not you go to sleep for a while dear? I'll be right with you!

Koori- Yes mommy~! _*Skips away toward the back of the stage*_

Cookies- … Wow... Makes me want to vomit...

Evangeline- Hey! Who's the one writing this! That's you!

Cookies- _*Typing* _Whaz that?

Anya- _*Face palm*_

Cookies- The next question Evangeline... Just how did you give rebirth to Negi...

Evangeline- If you have read the story 'The Misunderstanding' then you would understand how I gave rebirth to Negi... Well for the people who are to lazy to read Cookies other story, I gave Negi rebirth by have sex with his corpse-

Cookies- But I didn't write a lemon chapter with you doing 'that' to Negi's corpse though... It's just weird...

Evangeline- Again... Who's writing the stories...

Cookies- … Asuna and Evangeline... What color would you like to wear for your wedding dress... Hehehe...

Evangeline- Asuna's still frozen so-

Cookies- Unfreeze...

Asuna- _*Shakes head from being so cold* _You could have done that earlier! And where's Negi!

Cookies- He went to um... The store to buy some... Popcorn...

Asuna- … Oh... Okay...

Evangeline- Hm... What color would I like to wear for my wedding dress... Hmm... I don't know... It has to be either black or red... Cause you know I'll all about the dark and vampire things-

Cookies- Oh! I love the color black! But I like blue too-

Evangeline- NOBODY CARES! THESE ARE MY QUESTIONS!

Cookies- … :(

Asuna- Um... I'd say white or yellow... I'm all about the light so... Mhmm... But I guess I'll be able to wear that soon because of this guy... *_Rubs baby bump_*

Evangeline- Ugh... Gross...

Asuna- _*Bllod vessel pops* _…

Cookies... Ah... Hahaha... Next question! ^.^;;

Evangeline- Ugh fine...

Asuna- …

Cookies- Asuna, what name would you call your baby?

Asuna- … I don't know yet...

Cookies- That was a simple question...

Evangeline- Cause you don't want to spoil it for the readers who read 'The Misunderstanding'...

Cookies- Yeah... I do need my readers for support! ^^

Anya- He's so cheery... _*Yawn*_

Nodoka- AH! Yue!

Konoka- Wah! Setsuna! Wah!

Kaito- Big bro!

Koori- Kaito! Get over here! Chachazero want's to play!

Chachazero- Mehehehe... Kaito...

Kaito- Ah shoot!

Evangeline- Go back to bed please Koori! I'll head back in a second! 3

Koori- Okay mom! _*Skips off back to bed while holding Kaito tightly*_

Cookies- …

_*Opens the door where Negi was doing his dare*_

Cookies- Hey Negi... How long have you been changing Koori's diapers?

Negi- For _*Pant* _Three _*Pant* _Years! *_Pant_*

Cookies- Thanks...

Asuna- Wait... Negi's in there... You told me he went to buy popcorn!

Cookies- I lied... He's um... Working out...

Asuna- … Sure... I want to go inside but I know that you'll just delete me so I won't...

Cookies- Good girl Asuna!

Anya- Can we please get on with the questions? It's like 11 at night...

Cookies- Oh right! Hahaha! Sorry! When is Koori's birthday... Koori!

Koori- Yes Cookies-San?

Cookies- When is your birthday?

Koori- Um... It's on May 27th!

Cookies- :D It's the same day that Yiruma got married! Yes! I am such a good person! Muhahahaha... Now... Time for dares...

_Negi; In this chapter, you get married with Asuna or Eva, and the next chapter you get married with the other._

_Negi; Give to Koori a bat as pet._

_Koori; Give your parents a kiss in the cheek._

_Eva; Sing a lullaby to Koori._

_Kaito; You call to Eva "Kitty"._

_Eva; You do sadism Negi in a room._

_Kaito; Give Chachazero a Kiss._

_Negi; Give Asuna a kiss.  
><em>

_Ayaka; Eat a food very spice, that Asuna and Anya going to prepare for you._

_Negi; Put your head in the breasts of Eva for 2 minutes._

_Negi; Sing a song, if you sing very bad, you will go to a place with a lot of fangirls and throw yourself overboard, while that the author watches that you don't escape._

_Eva; Give Koori a bath._

Evangeline- …

Asuna...

Cookies- … P.S... Thanks...

Evangeline- …

Asuna- … Wow...

Cookies- … Mehehehe...

Negi- _*Bursts out of the bedroom drenched in sweat and smelling like sex* _

Asuna- Oh my god! Negi what happened!

Negi- I _*Pant*_ Had to_ *Pant* _Have sex with_ *Pant* _Mana, Yue, and Setsuna_ *Pant* _Or else Cookies_ *Pant* _Was going to kill me! _*Pant!*_

Asuna- … What!

Cookies- Dares! Dares! First dare, Negi... Who do you want to get married with first...

Negi- Eh...

Cookies- You heard me... Who do you choose to take your bride first... Oh course this won't affect the actually story that I'm writing... Mehehehehe!

Negi- Oh come on! I had sex with three girls and in 9 months they'll give birth to kids! What do you want from me now! Want me to choose this-

Asuna- You got 3 girls pregnant...

Negi- Ah... Ah... Ah... No! I mean...

Cookies- Oh... You tight!

Asuna- Fuck you Negi!

_Asuna storms off with rage and disappointment as she left a stunned Negi standing where he was reaching out looking stupid..._

"_This is hell..." He thought..._

Negi- D... D.. Dang it...

Evangeline- Looks like you are taking me as y our bride today Negi-Kun...

Negi- Mhmm... Yeah... Looks like it...

Evangeline- Do you have HIV...?

Negi- What...

Cookies- No he doesn't cause I say so!

*_One marriage session and one lemon session later_*

Negi- Dang... I wasn't really into it Evangeline... I'm sorry if I really disappointed you. I just... It's Asuna you know...

Evangeline- Sigh... I get it. Well, let's just get this talk show over with...

Cookies- Now looks like Negi needs to give Koori a bat...

Koori- DID SOMEONE SAY BAT!  
>Negi- What-<p>

Koori- DID DAD GET ME A BAT! YAY! DADDY WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS IT! I'M GOING TO NAME HIM MISTER SNUGGLE FIGGLES!

Negi- Um... I... It's in the...

Cookies- _*Snaps fingers and a bird cage with a bat in it appears*_

Negi- Right here! Here you go Koori! Have fun with your bat!

Koori- Now I have three pets! Thanks dad! _*Skips off*_

Cookies- That's going to be 150,000 Won by the way...

Negi- K-K-Korean currency!

Evangeline- Next dare please! Dam, I just want this to be over already! Jeez! How much do you have to type author!

Cookies- Well if you stop saying stupid things like that there won't be a lot to type now will there! Without me you wouldn't even exist in my imagination!

Evangeline- That's true...

Anya- Hahaha...

Evangeline- Please shut up...

Nodoka- What is Yue still doing in that room...

Konoka- What is Setsuna still doing that that room...

Cookies- Alright... Next dare is for Koori to kiss their parents on the cheek... Huh... That can't be to hard right...?

Negi- NO WAY!

Evangeline- NO WAY!  
>Cookies- Why not...<p>

Negi- B-B-Because! When ever she does, her fangs always-

Cookies- Koori, your parents want a kiss from you!

Koori- Really! This day is getting better and better nya!

_As Koori approaches closer, her parent's cower in fear. Their hands trembling but their eyes show great kindness to their daughter... Koori reaches for Negi's face and kisses him on the cheek. He jolts back for a quick moment but the kiss lasted only a second. But it felt like an eternity to our little Negi._

_Evangeline just took in the split second pain as her daughter's fangs accidentally poked into her cheek. She knew well enough that she wasn't mature enough to control her fangs. So Evangeline just allowed Koori to do as she pleased._

Koori- Ah! Thanks mom and dad! I'll go back to bed now! But I can't sleep because you guys keep on calling for me! Night night! _*Skips off again*_

Negi- _*Rubbing Cheek* _Ouch... Ah... That hurt...

Evangeline- But it was from our daughter...

Negi- True.

Cookies- Next dare! Muhahahaha!

Evangeline and Negi- EH! ALREADY!

Cookies- Eva... Sing a lullaby to Koori... Aww...

Evangeline- B-B-But Negi always does the lullaby singing! I-I-I never did it before! Nor did I ever sing in my life!

Cookies- … That's sad...

Negi- It's okay... Just think of happy thoughts! Sing 'Twinkle Twinkly Little Star' to her. She loves that song!

Evangeline- … Okay... Hold on Koori! Let mommy sing a song for you! _*Dashes to Koori's sleeping place*_

Ku- Wow... Tough...

Cookies- Ah! Ku-Chan! I forgot that you were still here!

Ku- … So mean... *Nibbles on corn*

Nodoka- *Massive nose bleed from watching Ku eating corn*

Cookies- … Random... Next dare... Katio needs to call Evangeline kitty...

Everyone- …

Cookies- *_Takes a deep breath_* HEY KAITO! CALL EVANGELINE KITTY!

Kaito- WHAT! YOU CRAZY!

Evangeline- CALL ME WHAT NOW!

Koori- AH! Mommy is so scary! Daddy! _*Get's on Negi's head* _

Negi- Ah Koori...

Koori- Sniff sniff... Your hair smells bad dad...

Negi- Yeah... I figured...

Kaito- … Well I'm dead anyway... Yo kitty-

Evangeline- … _*Death glare*_

Kaito- … Hi... _*Runs away toward the bath house*_

Cookies- … Pft...

Evangeline- Am I that scary...?

Negi- Sometimes...

Konoka- Wah! Nodoka! You'll die from your nose bleed! NO!

Cookies- Next dare... Eva has to sadism Negi... What does sadism mean...?

Evangeline- Oh... Hu hu hu... I love that...

Negi- N-N-No! I came enough already today!

Evangeline- Come on... I won't hurt you that much... Hehehe...

Negi- *_Being dragged_* NO!

_*Random door slams with Negi and Evangeline in it*_

Negi- NO! AGH! THAT HURTS TO MUCH!

Evangeline- Come on... You can cum one more time right...

Ku- … Holy ****

Cookies- … I agree...

Konoka- T-T-To much!

Anya- Zzzzz... Mmm... Negi...

Ku- Next dare... Kaito needs to kiss Kaito...

Chachazero- If he won't come out to play... _*Takes out a small doll sized scythe* _I'll find him myself... Mehehehehe...

Cookie- EVIL! Anyways, next dare is for Negi to kiss Asuna...

Ku- … But Asuna's pissed! What do we do! We don't even know where she is! WE can't disappoint our readers! D:

Cookies- We have no choice... But we need to have this dare on hold... _*Sobs*_

Ku- NO!

Evangeline- YES YES! OH NEGI! OH YES!

Negi- AGH! HOLY SHIT! IS THAT BLOOD!

Cookies- NEXT DARE! NEXT DARE! GET TO THE NEXT DARE!

Ku- O-O-Okay! A-A-Ayaka!

Ayaka- OH! What is it! Is my Negi here!

Negi- _*Comes out sweating with Evangeline licking her lips*_

Ayaka- Oh Negi-Kun! You look so tired! Let me help you! Dam... You seem so tense down 'there' … Let me help you-

Negi- *_Grabs Ayaka's wrist but not to hard_* Please... No more sex... No more coming... Please... I beg you... To... Much... Hurts...

Ayaka- … Alright Negi... *_Whips hair back_* So what is it that you guys want from me?

Cookies- Yo Anya, wake up!

Anya- Zzzz *_Huh..._* What is it...

Cookies- _*Tosses her a chief outfit* _Cook something super spice for Ayaka...

Anya- TO LAZY!

Cookies- JUST DO IT!

Anya- Fine.. Um... Got something like chilly pepper...?

Cookies- It's in the fridge...

Anya- Thanks...

*3 minutes later*

Anya- Here.. Eat this grilled chilli pepper you monkey and let me get some slee~ _*Zzzzzz*_

Negi- … Some god mother...

Ayaka- Ha! I can take this heat! I don't even need any water or milk!

_*Crunch...*_

Ayaka- …

World- ….

Universe...

_*THE NEXT BIG BANG!*_

Ayaka- BWA! SO HOT!

Cookies- Want to go in the freezer again?

Ayaka- YES! YES! YES-

Cookies- _*Kicks Ayaka in the freezer and locks the freezer door*_

Ku- Next dare... Negi needs to be in Evangeline's boobs for 2 minutes...

Evangeline- Here Negi-Kun! Over here-

Negi- … I think I'm about to puke... _*Throws up on Ku-Chan*_

Ku- Eww! What was that for!

Cookies- _*Looks at Negi* _… Let's just leave that dare for next chapter... Negi's making me want to vomit too.. And I didn't even eat anything except an orange...

Evangeline- Oh man...

Ku- Next dare is for Negi to sing! Yay! _*Evil voice* And if you sing bad you die..._

Cookies- Muhahahaha...

Negi- Um...

_*Cookies hands him over a microphone*_

Negi- … Um...

Fangirls- AH! NEGI! NEGI! NEGI!

Negi- … 'Oh beautiful-'

Cookies- _*Pushes Negi off the stage* _

Negi- AH! NO! NOT THERE! I ALREADY CAME TO MUCH! AGH! NO! _*Vomits on fangirls*_

Evangeline- NO! His body is supposed to be mine-

Ku- Just give Koori a bath...

Evangeline- What!

Koori- NO! I HATE BATHS! GET AWAY FROM ME! ONLY DADDY CAN GIVE ME BATHS! NO!

Cookies- MUHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nodoka- Uwa wa wa wa wa wa...

Konoka- Sob... Sob... Sob...

Cookies- MUHAHAHAHA- … I just lost the moment...

Ku- True that...

Fangirls- Ah! Negi-Kun!

Cookies- … Let's get him out of there... We need him for one more pm message...

Ku- True that...

*An hour and a half later...*

Negi- I... I... My weener is floppy...

Cookies- YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

Koori- Sob... Sob... That was evil mommy! You scrubbed my chest to hard!

Evangeline- It was filled with sweat! And Kaito, what the hell were you doing in the bath alone! Were you doing 'that' to yourself...

Kaito- N-N-No!

Chachazero- The kiss!  
>Kaito- WHAT-<p>

_*Chachazero kisses Kaito with her human like tongue in a passionate kiss*_

Cookies- Lol...

Ku- Finally the next and last pm!

Cookies- Oh man...

Everyone- YES!

Ku- This one is from _Negima__A.K__. _This person says-

_Questions_

_Negi; Have you ever spied Evangeline while took a bath?_

_Evangeline; How many men you seduced in the past?_

_Evangeline; In your princess life, If you hadn't been a vampire, Had you married with the person fat and ugly of France and you had had children with him? _

Negi- W-W-What kind of question is that! N-N-No way! If I did then Evangeline would kill me right on the spot-

Evangeline- I remember the time that you were so horny that you wanted to have nothing but sex for the whole day... I could have sworn that someone was watching me while I was masturbating in the bath...

Negi- Ah... Ah... Ah...

Ku- … Boner! HAHAHA!

Cookies- Evangeline... Koori's here...

Evangeline- She's a sleep you know... It's over midnight!

Cookies- Oh...

Koori- Zzzzz... Mmmm... Chocolate... And Pancakes...

Cookies- Now... Evangeline this is serious...

_*Dramatic detective scene*_

Cookies- How many men have you seduced in the past...

Evangeline- _*Slams hands on the wooden desk that magically poofed before her*_ I never did! I never did except that one time when... Actually about... 99 times with Nagi...

Negi- You loved my father that much!

Evangeline- I couldn't help myself! He was sexy, hot, sexy, smart, sexy, and did I mention sexy already?

Negi- Um... I don't believe you...

Evangeline- Damn! He knows! *_Head desks_*

Negi- Know what?

Evangeline- Nothing _*Head desk*_ Just nothing! _*Head desk*_

Cookies- Hahaha... Anyways don't kill yourself Evangeline! We need you for this last question so please hand on! :D

Evangeline- F-F-Fine...

Ku- Okayz... I feel left out on this chapter-

Negi and Evangeline- JUST READ IT!

Koori- … Fine... Sheesh... Evangeline! In your princess life if you hadn't been a vampire, would you have married with that fat and ugly person prince of France and have children with him! TELL THE TRU-

Negi- I think we all know the answer to that...

Konoka- Y-Y-Yeah...

Anya- Zzzzz...

Cookies- Yep...

Negi, Konoka, Cookies- The answer would "Hell no!"

Evangeline- Ding Ding Ding. Correct!

Konoka, Negi- _*High Five but Konoka still sobbing*_

Negi- Finally it's done! Well, I'm going to crash for the night...

_*Faints on the floor*_

Evangeline- Mhmm... Me too... _*Lays out a random mat and places Koori on it* _

Koori- Zzzz...

Evangeline- Night Night... _*Sleeps next to Koori*_

Cookies- Dang... I'm tired... It's already past 1'o clock...

Ku- Dang... You care about your readers don't you?

Cookies- Yeah I do... And I'm out of reviews and pm's now...

Ku- Hmmm... Looks like we need to ask our readers for more pm's and reviews...

Cookies- Yep... Hey guys! I'm out of reviews and pm's so it would be great if you could send them to us! Without you guys, I would be continue writing and all that... But thanks to you guys, this talk show is becoming a bit hit! Thanks so much! :D

Ku- And another word of thanks, thank you so much! _*Bows down*_

Cookies- Please send reviews or pm's! I love typing and thanks to all of you once again, I wouldn't be here!

Ku- Lol! That's right!

Cookies- Thanks again guys! And please send in more pm's and reviews! Counting on it!

Ku- And remember!

Cookies, Ku- Read, Review, Fav, Alert, PEACE!

*_Cheezy anime thumbs up pose_*


	5. My Plushy!

Chapter 5- My Plushy!

(Authors note- Sorry for the delay on the updates! See, I was preparing for school and all that. And I got into sp! … Well... Almost... TT 2nd highest class before sp... DAM IT! I'm stupid! Sob Sob... But I was sulking for the past 2 days... But now I'm almost back to my feet! Listening to music and typing really helps! So here you go! Negima Talk Show... Chapter 5!)

Cookies- Hello everyone! And welcome back to-

Audience- Negima talk show!

Ku- Sorry for taking so long! Cookies was getting ready for school! Ha ha! Sucker!

Cookies- I love school! So shut up please! :3

Ku- … Nerd...

Evangeline- Dam... I remember the time I needed to study when I was still royal... Your school is nothing compared to what I went through!

Negi- Well "I" studied! I studied because I want to!

Anya- We know Negi-

Mana- *Vomits*

Anya- … Gross... Why did you vomit!

Manga, Yue, Setsuna- We're baring children here! All because of that stupid dare!

Cookies- Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Nodoka- *Face Palm*

Ku- Cookies-Kun! Stop reading your books! Focus on the talk show!

Cookies- *Put's down Harry Potter And the Deathly Hollows* Fine... But just because I read this book 7 times already... He he he... Harry and Ginny love... Love is so stupid-

Anya- *Punches Cookies in the head*

Cookies- … Ouch...

Ku- Let's get on with the talk show!

Cookies- *Rubs head* Fine... First questions and dares are from Negima A.K. He asks-

_About the talk show;_

_Questions_

_Negi; Have you ever spied Evangeline while took a bath?_

_Evangeline; How many men you seduced in the past?_

_Evangeline; In your princess life, If you hadn't been a vampire, Had you married with the person fat and ugly of France and you had had children with him?_

_Dare_

_Ako; Show your scar of his back. _

Ku- Oooh! Cool and spice questions!

Cookies- I feel like I did these questions before... But what the heck! I'll just go with this!

Ku- I bet it's just the drowsy feeling because your drafting this in home room...

Cookies- … Shut up... So Negi-

Ku- *Brushes up against Negi* Did you...?

Evangeline- He he he... Negi dear? So did you...?

Negi- Oh! Um-

Koori- Spy... Bath?

Negi- Ah... Ah...

_Flash back-_

"_Ah! Nothing likea good ol bath to perk you up-"_

_I noticed some splashing of water and I thought that it was an enemy. Normally everyone doesn't take a bath this late at night._

_I took a peak while taking cover and noticed a female body._

"_Gotcha!"_

_I leaped with a huge war cry and tried to pulverize my enemy but-_

_End of Flashback_

Negi- *Massive Nose Bleed*

Cookies- … I take that as yes...

Ku- … Perv Negi... I lost all respect for you...

Koori- Ah dad! Your nose is bleeding! … And what's this red stuff? *Licks some of it* … It tastes good...

Evangeline- Ho Ho Ho!

Negi- Oh snap...

Cookies- Next!

Ku- How many men you seduced in the past?

Cookies- HA HA HA HA HA HA! LOL!

Evangeline- Hm... I guess... It's got to be... OVER 9,000!

Cookies- HA HA HA- *Abruptly stops laughing*

Negi- W... W... What!

Kaito- Now that's cold...

Mana- I kind of agree- *Barfs*

Yue- I want tuna ice cream!

Setsuna- I... I... I want a fluffy teddy bear... Damn baby! Cookies! This is so mean!

Cookies- It's a dare... A dare... This is a talk show that allows the reviewers or the pmers view this bad comedy!

Ku- You have a lot of doubts over your comedy skills now do you Cookies...

Cookies- … That's right... I'm currently writing another story called "A Voice Unheard" And I'm going to make a private book-

Setsuna- You son of a b-

Ku- BEEZLE!

Setsuna- *Punches Negi in the face*

Negi- Ugh!

(Slow Motion) Anya- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Slow Motion) Negi- UGH~~~ *Fly's across the studio and crashes on the flat screen t.v and destroying it*

Cookies- Uh... I'm not paying for that...

Setsuna- *Breathing heavily* I... Want... Chicken!

Spoiled Cookies- I want my chicken nuggets!

Cookies- EVERYONE SIT DOWN! CLASS IS ALREADY IN SESSION!

Anya- Ha! Ha! Ha! This is just to much!

Koori- Daddy! Dad wake up!

Ku- Next... Question... Evangeline-

Evangeline- Hell o boy! Do you know how ugly and fat he was! He was King George the thirds father!

Cookies- Oh I see... But wasn't King George the king of Britain? I mean... He looks kind of coo-

Evangeline- *Death glare*

Cookies- … Yo Ako! Get you little guitar over here!

Ako (In the game room)- I'm playing guitar hero! I'm almost done!

Cookies- Just pause it!

Ako- This is on extreme! I'm playing "Fire Through the Flames"! Muhahahaha! Star power! Ha ha ha!

Cookies- Ugh... Hold on... *Walks to game room*

Ako- Hey! Hey what are you doing! Why did you pause my game- Hey! Why are youtaking off my shirt- Oh my god! Sexual harassment! Stop! Help me!

Yue- To... Sleepy...

Setsuna- To... Hungry...

Mana- To much... Barf and no bullets... *Throws up in a bucket*

Cookies- *Dragging Ako toward the studio*

Ako- Ah! But they'll see my scar- Wah! Turn it off! Turn it off!

Cookies- Dare complete... You have small hands... Let's play guitar hero later! I love playing the guitar-

Ako- *Takes a random guitar from some where and smashes it on Cookies*

Cookies- … Ouchy...

Ako- Hmp! *Runs off the stage*

Cookies- D-D-Damn...

Ku- Cookies! You okay!

Cookies- No... I think Ako fractured my skull *Blood gushes out of the right side of head*

Evangeline- Ooh! Blood! Yummy!

Koori- It's the red stuff again! Daddy wake up please!

Cookies- I'm going to the emergency hospital station here... Ku-Chan, take care of things here for me... Dam... That's a lot of blood...

Ku- B... B... But-

Cookies- *Leaves the studio*

Ku- … Um... Umm... next... Next is from Natgle Stermagi... He asks-

_Good chapter! I liked the talk show very much XD, poor Negi XD, I have more questions and dare (I have a lot ^^");_

_-/Questions-/_

_Eva; How was the pregnancy, when Koori was born?_

_Eva; Have the vampires female the period?_

_Eva; You allow Chachazero to be with Kaito?_

_Negi; What average grade you obtained in the school of magic?_

_Negi; Why have you fear about sleep alone?_

_Eva; What you felt when gave breast-feed to Koori?_

_Eva; What name would you call your second son/daughter?_

_Negi; What do you think about Nagi?_

_Negi; How do you feel when Eva drink your blood? Do you hurt?_

_Eva; Does Koori ever had a cold?_

_Eva; Does Koori ever had a nightmare?_

_Eva; Why do you like the plushes?_

_Negi; What do you hate? Do you like the injections?_

_Koori; Do you like your bat pet?_

_Eva; How is that you have a lot of plushes?, How you managed for have so many plushes?_

_Koori; Do you ever has gone to theme park?_

_Koori; Do you like the plushes?_

_Asuna; How you met Konoka?_

_Asuna; What do you think about Ayaka?_

_Asuna; Why were you in love with Takamichi?_

_-/Dare/-_

_Eva; Get dressed of nurse and go with Negi in a room._

_Kaito; Format the PC of Chisame._

_Eva; You give breast-feed to Koori now that you don't have flat chest._

_Koori; Draw in a sheet of paper; Your parents and Asuna._

_Koori; Put a name to your bat pet._

_Eva; Put to Koori a costume of little bear._

_Eva; Put a injection to Negi very big, while the author holds him for that don't escape._

_Anya; Do a competition of swimming with Ayaka, the person that lose have that give Kaito a kiss._

_Eva; Teach to swim Koori._

_Eva; Give a plush to Koori._

_Asuna; Get a 10 in a exam of math._

_Asuna; French-kissing with Negi._

_Eva; Teach to swim Koori._

_Eva; Give a plush to Koori._

_Negi; Dance a waltz with Eva._

_Ayaka; You get married with the descendant of the person of France that Eva said in the previous chapter._

_PS; Thanks _

Ku- … That's a lot of questions... And Dares... Looks like I need to cut off at least one reviewer... Sigh... Damn... Cookies love's to write... And type... But loves to type...

Evangeline- It's from him again! He must really love me!

Setsuna- But now Ojasama-San hates me... *Glaces at Konoka*

Konoka- *Gives her the finger*

Koori- Ooh... *Imitates Setsuna*

Evangeline- *Wtf Face*

Ku- Eva! How was the pregnancy when you were baring Koori inside your womb? Was it good, bad, how did you feel?

Evangeline- damn! It was hell you know... But I felt happy at the same time because I knew that I'd be having a loving child in a few months! 3

Ku- Yep... All thanks to Cookies! Hu hu hu!

Evangeline- But he's the one that made me experience a new hell... Ass hole...

Konoka- Setsuna is an ass hole...

Setsuna- Ojasama-

Kaito- Fu fu fu! This is getting interesting! Oh yeah, Negi was supposed to marry Asuna today!

Negi- Ugh... But she's pissed off... *Faint's again*

Koori- Daddy!

Cookies- I'm back! And better then ever-

Ku- Cookies!

Cookies- Eva... So... Do female vampires have um... The growing up process... He he?

Evangeline- No duh... Then how do you think I created Koori!

Koori- *Does the _finger_*

Evangeline- … That's something bad Koori... Never do that again...

Koori- *Scared face* Um... Ugh... Wah! Sob, sob, sob! Daddy!

Negi- *Passed out*

Cookies- Do you allow Kaito to be with Chachazero?

Evangeline- …

Kaito- …

Cookies- … Um...

Chachazero- Kaito loves me... I love Kaito... Right...?

Kaito- Yes master...

Evangeline- … Yeppers...

Cookies- Next! Negi, what grade average did you get at magic school?

Negi- *Finally rims back to own trace of thought* Uh... I got a hundred! Ha ha... Ha...

Anya- No you didn't-

Negi- Y-y-y-yes I did-

Anya- No... You got over 9,000!

Negi- What the fu-

*BWAAAAH!*

Cookies- … Anya... Did you get drugged again...?

Anya- *Sniffing cocaine* Um... No...

Cookies- *Face Palm*

Negi- *Looking guilty* Okay! Fine! I got... I admit that I got... I... … I... I got a 99.99% average! Sob sob sob!

Cookies- Lucky boy! I got a 91.97! That's just bull-

Ku- Toy's!

Cookies- –;

Ku- Hmm... Negi, why do you have a fear of sleeping alone?

Negi- Um, I'm not scared!

Cookies- *Turns off the lights*

Ako- Ah! Who turned off the lights! Oh my god! I lost my perfect streak! Huh? What's on my leg-

Cookies- *Turns on the lights back up again*

Ako- W-w... Negi!

Negi- Mmm... One-Chan... *Kisses Ako*

Ako- Mph! *Hit's Negi with a guitar*

(Slow motion) Anya- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Slow motion) Negi- Uh hu hu hu hu~~~ *Nose bleeds*

Cookies- Um... That didn't answer the question... But what ever...

Ako- I'm going to fucking kill you Cookies!

Cookies- Mhm... Just try...

Ako- *Storms off toward the pc room*

Ku- So Eva, how did it feel like to breast feed Koori... Fu fu fu... It must feel really hard... Considering that you had... *Smirk* A small chest...

Evangeline- It felt good... I must say... I felt really happy... Just looking at her cute small face, made me smile back and laugh... But sometimes her little fangs bit onto my chest...

Cookies- Lol. That wasn't the EXACT expression I was hoping for...

Ku- Me too... So disappointed...

Evangeline- Just watch it... Sooner or later you'll have sex then get a baby too! I bet it's going to be the writer Cookies!

Cookies- Psh... Like I'd care about women. I didn't know that girls in my grade, their chests have grown. But I just noticed today. So I don't really care about girls or anything. Didn't I tell you guys? I hate love in real life. But anime, manga, or fanfiction stories with romance like that is okay.

Ku- … *Kicks Cookies in the balls*

Cookies- OUCH! Ouch! Now that hurt... That hurts... A lot...

Ku- Hmp!

Negi- Ha ha ha...

Yue- Carrots...

Setsuna- S-S-Shoot... I want some milk...

Mana- Need... Bullets... To shoot... Cookies in the face... And watch him squirm and die! *Loads gun with a tissue* D-D-Dang! I must shoot something!

Cookies- *Gives Mana a high powered dart gun* Go left and then keep on going straight. There should be a small shooting course there.

Mana- Mehehehehe... *Runs off*

Ku- Jeez... What name would you give you second child?

Evangeline- Hmm... If it's a girl, I'd name her Amu... And if it was a boy then I'd name him George... Negi! Make more children with me!

Negi- I'd like the boy's name to be Fuyu... It stands for winter you know.

Evangeline- … Good idea! Let's start now! Let's make love and I'll stop taking birth control pills! He he he!

Cookies- Well, let's move on-

Koori- I'm thirsty... Can I have something to drink Cookies?

Cookies- Um... Ask your mom

Koori- … Mom, I want some milk please!

Evangeline- Oh! Negi, can you go buy some-

Koori- *Grabs Evangeline's left boob and tries to take off her bra*

Evangeline- Wah! Koori-

Cookies- Yo Koori! Catch!

Koori- Aleh-

*Milk bottle hits right into Koori's mouth*

Cookies- Now... Negi... What do you think of your father Nagi...

Negi- I think of him as-

Anya- Oh we know... A great brave father that loves his son and a great role model for all blah blah blah! We know already!

Negi- … I ment to say that he is a lazy ass hole...

Cookies- Burned... Oh well, next.

Ku- Ass hole Cookies...

Cookies- What was that?

Ku- Nothing!

Cookies- Okay...? Negi. How does it feel when Eva drinks your blood? Does it hurt?

Negi- Um... Not really... Well not anymore... But it did hurt a lot before but now it just feels like pleasure just like when I cum into her ass ho-

Koori- *Holding bottle of milk* Hmm?

Negi- … Oh jeez...

Cookies- Watch your dam language! What happens when your daughter turns angry and then does something bad at the age of 11!

Negi- Your the author aren't you! Then change the future for me!

Chao- If you do that then the time patrol will come and get you...

Negi- But this is Cookies talk show-

Cookies- Actually... I have no power of the time portal or the universe... So... He he he... I'm screwed when it comes to those things...

Negi- …

Chao- Bye now! *Teleports back to the future*

Ku- Lol! Alright next... Eva, has Koori ever caught a cold?

Evangeline- She never did because if she did I would go angry and kill Negi! *Gives off a sweet smile at the audience*

Negi- Yeah... She said that she would kill me for real if Koori ever got sick... I think that's how I got stuck with the job of giving Koori a bath...

Evangeline- Hmm... I don't quite remember... Oh well! What's the next question?

Cookies- Let's see... Has Koori ever gotten a nightmare.

Evangeline- Oh... Plenty of times! Every time when Koori was asleep and when ever Anya was in the room, she'd cry for me or Negi and then when Anya got close she'd throw up on her...

Anya- … Don't remind me... That was so gross... And you even told me to make her go to sleep! Then she threw up on me!

Koori- *Blinks innocently while drinking milk*

Anya- Aww... So cute...

Cookies- On going! Evangeline! Why do you like plushes?

Evangeline- Well... It's a long story... But their cute and fluffy! They make me smile and think about my life which was awful... But they feel so good! But I'm _totally_ over them now-

Cookies- *Shows off a Hatsune Miku plushy*

Evangeline- Ooooh... *Sparkly anime like eyes* the limited addition Hatsune Miku doll! Gimme gimme gimme!

Koori- Gimme gimme gimme!

Evangeline- Eh... *Looks at Koori*

Cookies- Here you go Evangeline... You can have this...

Evangeline- YAY!

Koori- … Aww... Sad face...

Cookies- And now Koori get's the BIGGER one!

Evangeline- WHAT-

Koori- YAY! *Happily accepts the huge Miku plush*

Evangeline- … No... No... No... My... Plushy...

Cookies- *Ignores Evangeline* Now Negi, what do you hate? Do you like injections?

Negi- Hmm... I hate evil things that's easy to know... I also hate being used... And no... I don't like injections... They hurt my buzzums...

Anya- I remember like when you were only 8, you had to take an injection on you butt... You totally freaked out and almost ripped off the clothes of the nurse... Ha ha ha!

Negi- D-D-Don't blame me!

Koori- *Drinking milk*

Yue- *Reading*

Setsuna- *Eating a book*

Mana- *Masturbating with the dart gun's muzzle*

Cookies- … Wait... What...?

Ku- Koori, do you like you bat pet?

Koori- Not really... I can't sleep at night because of it! It get's me angry! *Gives off a cute anime angry face*

Cookies- So Evangeline, how do you have a lot of plushes and how did you manage to get them all? Lol...

Evangeline- I got them through out my life time. Each plush has a history of it's own... And you know how I got them. I steal, kill little boys for them-

Cookies- Wait... Little boys-

Evangeline- It's complicated...

Negi- … Can we divorce?

Evangeline- YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME!

Negi- … Yes dear...

Ku- Koori! Ever gone to a theme park?

Koori- What's a tham... Thema... Tema park?

Cookies- *Gasp* How can you not tell her about the theme park!

Negi- Well... Because-

Koori- The Tema park sounds stupid...

Everyone- *Face palms*

Cookies- And do you like plushes Koori?

Koori- Yep! It's all because of my mom! She's obsessed with plushies! He he he! She even showed me one that looked like Asuna! But it had needles on it...

Cookies- *Glances at Evangeline*

Evangeline- He he he... Um... It's used for... Magical purposes?

Cookies- Right... Voo doo doll...

Ku- Let's get on with it- *Reads the next question*

Cookies- What's the matter- *Reads and gulps*

Negi- What's wrong?

Cookies- We need Asuna for the next few questions and dares but...

Ku- She's pissed...

Cookies- Really pissed...

Evangeline- Then I'll cool her piss down... Literally!

Cookies- She's to hot right now...

Evangeline- … We'll see about that... *Teleports some how to Mahora Academy and goes to Asuna's room*

Cookies, Ku- …

*1 hour later*

Asuna- LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SHIT HEAD!  
>Evangeline- CALM THE FUCK DOWN BITCH!<p>

Koori- Um... Shit, fuck and bitch... Shit fuck! Bitch! Ha ha ha!

Evangeline- *Shocked*

Asuna- That's so funny... We taught her bad words...

Negi- At this rate... She'll turn into a slut... *Sob sob sob*

Koori- Slut?

Everyone- NOOOOOO!

Evangeline- SHUT UP!

Negi- *Cowers in fear* O-O-Okay!

Cookies- Um... So... Uh... Asuna... Can you answer the questions... Please...?

Asuna- Can I get paid...?

Cookies- How much...

Asuna- 500,000 dollars for me to answer and do dares... For 12 seconds...

Cookies- … Can I just pay you with 50,000 food coupons...?

Asuna- *Takes out a hand* You got a deal...

Cookies- So Asuna, how did you meet Konoka?

Asuna- Hmmm... If I recall correctly, I met her when I was about 9. I was transferred to an elementary school. Then yeah I met Ayaka then things happened-

Cookies- Oh snap! I forgot about Ayaka! *Runs toward freezer and takes out Ayaka*

Ayaka- I'm okay! My love for Negi still makes me burn-

Cookies- *Kicks Ayaka back into the freezer* She's okay!

Asuna (In her mind)- At least take her out...

Cookes- And finally... *Goes to evil mode* Why did you love Takamichi... Was it because you saw him get 'it' when he saw all the girls with skirts-

Asuna- *Punches Cookies in the face* Nope... Cause he was like a father to me... If you read the manga then you would know what I mean.

Cookies- *Rubbing cheek* Y-y-yeah...

Ku- Now that we got that out of the way...

Cookies- LET'S GO TO DARES! MUHAHAHAHA! LET'S GO HEAD ON!

Everyone- W-w-wait-

Cookies- *Goes into rave mode* EVANGELINE! GO PUT ON A NURSE UNIFORM AND GO TO A ROOM WITH NEGI!

Asuna- Wait! What-

Evangeline- Already ready... Now Negi-Kun... Let's go have your 'check up' in the bed room now hmm?

Negi- Wait! Wait! Wait! Asuna's here-

Cookies- *Uses taser remote control*

Negi- AGH HU HU HU HU HU! *Burnt...*

Cookies- ….

Negi- … I'm sorry Asuna... Let's go Evangeline...

Evangeline- Ha ha ha! Now we can have a lot of fun Negi... Well at least for a while...

Asuna- You some of a b-

Ku- Banana! *Eats a random banana*

Cookies- Um... That's not actually a banana-

Ku- Then what is it-

Evangeline- … So you took my 'banana' now did you...

Ku- Huh...

Evangeline- … Give me it back...

Ku- But I'm hungry Evangeline-Chan!

Evangeline- That's not actually a banana! It's a di-

Cookies- Digilit!

Ku- … I hate pokemon... You can have it...

Evangeline- Thanks...

Kaito- What's up guys! I just came back from the bathroom with Chachazero-

Everyone- *Gasp*

Chachazero- Haha! You won't believe how big Kaito's little thingy is! Hu hu hu hu!

Everyone- *Gasp* That's such a lie...

Cookies- AH! DISTURBING MENTAL IMAGES! AGH!

Ku- Just in time Kaito! Your now supposed to make a format of Chisame on the computer!

Kaito- W-W-What! That will take hours, no days, no weeks, no months, no years to make because I'm so small and tiny!

Cookies- Hmm... Yo Ako!

Ako- What now mother fu-

Ku- fugle!

Cookies- Help Kaito make a format of Chisame on the pc...

Ako- What! But I suck at computerized art-

Cookies- *Pushes Kaito and Ako into a dark room with only a pc lit and locks the door*

And guess what! It's sound proof!

Ku- Koori... Would you like to drink some... Fresh milk?

Koori- *Stops drink orange juice* Mhmm...

Cookies- Yo Evangeline!

Evangeline- *Comes out almost naked* What...

Asuna- ARGH! WHAT THE HE-

Ku- Hello Kitty!

Cookies- Breast feed Koori... Now...

Evangeline- … Now...?

Everyone- Now...

Evangeline- *Looks back at Negi on the bed then looks at Koori*

… I'll do it! Koori dear, please place your moth on my nipple...

Koori- Um... *Nibbles on Evangeline's left nipple*

Evangeline- Oh... Mmm... Oh yes!

Cookies- … Wow... Now that's what I call breast feeding to the extreme! LOL LOL LOL!

Ku- He's gone totally rave...

_As Koori continued to suck on Evangeline's left nipple the happiness of Evangeline rose to the extreme. She has never felt this happiness before. It was a connection to mother and daughter. But only thing was that Koori was now 5... But Evangeline didn't care. What she carried for was Koori... And those thoughts created enough milk for Koori to famish on. _

_Asuna just stared. Blinking at the two connecting... Some how... A touch with the her and the little child inside of her has grown stronger by the sight... She decided..._

"_I can't wait for me to give birth..."_

Koori- Mmmm... Yummy!

Evangeline- *To happy to speak*

Negi- Um... Evangeline...

Cookies- Lol! No, Koori! You must pick a name for your bat! What would you call it? George, Harry, Hairy, Dairy-

Koori- I'll call my bat Bitch Fuck Shit!

Cookies- …

Negi- …

Anya- …

Yue- …

Setsuna- Zzzz

Asuna- …

Evangeline- … *Happiness crushed*

Cookies- Um... How about... BFS?

Koori- Um... What does that mean?

Cookies- Um... It means... Best Friendly Scout!

Scout (From Team Fortress 2)- Hey, hey, hey! What's up! I'm no friendly scout brother! Your going down to the ground with ashes when I'm done with you-

Mana- *Fires a glock 69 pistol*

Scout- *Drops dead and disappears*

Mana- *Blows the muzzle* Boom... Head shot...

Cookies- … Oh man... I wanted to shoot him... *Reappears*

Ku- Now... Koori, draw a picture of your parents and Asuna!

Koori- Done!

Cookies- Wow... She is efficient! Let me take a look at that- Eh... *Shocked*

Evangeline- Let me see... Oh my god...

Asuna- What- … When did she see us do that...

Negi- What's wrong? *Looks at picture* … *Takes it and puts it in a locker and resets the code*

Evangeline- …

Asuna- …

Koori- You liked it?

Negi, Evangeline, Asuna- *Evil faces* No...

Koori- Wah! Cookies!

Cookies- It... It... It's okay... It's okay...

Ku- Now it looks like Evangeline will have trouble with the next dare because Koori now kind of doesn't trust Evangeline anymore...

Evangeline- Hmm? Why?

Ku- Because-

Cookies- You need to put Koori in a little bear costume-

Evangeline- *Gives one of the camera men a kiss* Can you put this costume on my daughter for me?

Camera man- Um... Yes my lady...

*1 minute, 49.8 seconds later...*

Camera man- Blood... I need blood...

Cookies- … Good job... You got the costume on... But now there's blood all over it... Your blood! *Face palm*

Camera man- D... D... Do I get a raise?

Cookies- No... I'm going to take the dry cleaning bill off from your pay check...

Camera man- NOOOOOOOOO- *Dies from lack of blood*

Koori- … His blood tasted like tabaco...

Evangeline- Oh... You mean the hot sauce?

Negi- Ah... That's Tabasco! But it's not really spice though-

Konoka- *Drops a drop of Tabasco sauce onto Setsuna's eyes*

Setsuna- MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Konoka- Take that as punishment...

Negi- Oh man... This is getting to crazy- Hey! Cookies, what are you doing!

Cookies- *Holds Negi on the back and restrains him with hand cuffs*

It's just a dare...

Negi- W-w-w-what's the dare!

Evangeline- *Takes out a huge 5 gallon needle*

Well... Just think of it as medical treatment Negi... He he he...

Negi- What! NO-

Evangeline- *Sticks needle up Negi's ass hole and injects*

Negi- NO-

(Please wait! Talk a while, relax a while, think a bit! Walk around for a bit! Censored material because the author can not describe the scene because it's to... Gross!

(OvO)

Welcome back!)

Negi- *Crawls on the sofa* S-s-s-some... But... Liquid... H-H-Hurts... My colen... My... Kidneys...

Cookies- What did you inject him with anyway?

Evangeline- Oh! Just some water mixed with sugar so he would be more active when we do 'it' after this... But... It seems to have a negative effect...

Negi- I got to... Pee so badly... *Pisses on pants*

Cookies- … Gross... Someone take him to the bedroom and take care of him! Oh! Thanks... Anyways, next dare-

Negi- NEDDLES! THE NEEDLE IS SO BIG! IT HURT ME! IT HURT ME!

Koori- Is dad going to be okay...?

Evangeline- *Worried look* Y... Yeah... I think so...

Cookies- … The next dare! Anya! Do a competition with Ayaka and who ever loses needs to kiss Kaito-

Chachazero- Nobody kisses Kaito but me...

Cookies- But Ayaka is frozen so Anya automatically wins!

Anya- Easy win! Yay me!

Cookies- *Opens door where Kaito and Ako are in*

Kaito- Oh! Beautiful author! Did you come here to free me from this prison-

Cookies- *Grabs Kaito*

Kaito- Ah! What's going on-

Cookies- *Opens the freezer and throws Kaito toward Ayaka*

Kaito- Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Mmh! Hep Meh!

(Translation- Help me)

Cookies- Almost done... BUT RAVE WILL GO ON TILL THE VERY END! EVEN THOUGH AFTER THIS IT FEELS LIKE I HAVE GROWN 3 YEARS! MUHAHAHAHA!

Ku- *Sips green tea* Now Eva needs to teach Koori to swim and give her a plush...

Evangeline- She already knows of to swim but I'm not giving her a plushy! No! Nu uh! No!

Cookies- … *Takes out a taser remote*

Evangeline- … Fine...

Koori- Eh?

Evangeline- *Sweatly hands Koori a stuffed chicken*

Koori- Ah... Thank you... Mom...

Evangeline (On the outside)- No problem!

Evangeline (On the inside)- FUCK YOU COOKIES! THAT STUFFED CHICKEN DOLL WAS A FAMOUS DOLL IN THE 1700's! YOU ASS HOLE!

Cookies- Asuna needs to get a 10 on a math exam...

Asuna- What! You got to be kidding me!

Cookies- Oh wait... *Takes out a pen*

Asuna- Eh...

Cookies- I'll do the test for you...

*1 hours later*

Cookies- … It was... Torture...

Asuna- … And you got a 10... And there are 10 questions...

Cookies- I... I... Those are college math questions! My math level is still on the 7th grade! Don't blame me! My English level is at the level of a senior High School student!

Asuna- Wow! Almost as good as Negi!

Cookies- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Spoiled Cookies- Ooooh...

Cookies- … I'll kill you...

Spoiled Cookies- … *Goes back inside heart*

Ku- *Sigh* Well we can't do the next 4 dares because Negi is still in bed sleeping, Koori knows how to swim and Ayaka is frozen so... Now Evangeline needs to give Koori another plushy!

Evangeline- WHAT!

Koori- *Carelessly tossing the stuffed chicken*

Evangeline- … *Takes out a voo doo doll of Justin Bieber*

Here you go Koori... You just need to take the pins off and just poke them on anywhere you want... Like so!

*Takes out a pin from Justin's stomach and thrusts it in Justin's... Private place... LOL!*

(Some where around the world...)

Justin- Baby! Baby! Baby ohhh right- AGH! *Hold hands on henis*

Fan girls- *Gasp* Is Justin having an orgasm... GIVE ME SOME!

_**(Authors note- I have nothing against Justin Bieber. This is just for entertainment uses only. So don't hate me because it was just a joke)**_

(Back to the studio)

Koori- Oh... I'll do that later!

Cookies- *Rave modes goes off*

That... Sucked...

Ku- I kind of agree...

Evangeline- Huh! 13 pages- What!

Cookies- He he he... I've been working on this for a whole day... But I was sulking at the same time...

Everyone- … Um... *Leaves slowly*

Cookies- … I'm going to sleep now... *Passes out*

Ku- *Raps a blanket over Cookies*

Cookies- … Mmm... I will gladly take the reward...

Ku- … He's so cute when he sleeps... To bad he hates love...

*Lays down on the other sofa*

But I feel like I'm missing something...

(At the locked and sound proof pc room)

Ako- … Almost done... He he... He he... HE HE HE!

-o-o-o-o-

(Authors note- Okay... So this thing took me 3 hours to draft at school, 1 hour to go over everything and make some changes, then took me 5 hours to type because of adding some major things and because I screwed up... Then I ended up with... This... Sorry guys if it's bad... I'm really tired... I spent of my day on writing this thing... So in total, I worked on this for 9 hours today... Ugh... My mind... I'm going to take a break... So next update would be the story 'The Misunderstanding' So chill and peace out guys! AND SEND IN MORE PM'S AND REVIEWS! IF YOU CAN PLEASE MAKE THEM LONGER! Except for you Natgle Stermagi. Yours is long enough... A little to long... But alas, you can send them in as long as you want but please keep it a minimum of 10 to 15 questions and including dares... Because I wanted other people to have a chance to get their dares and questions answered. Okay guys! I'll see you next chapter! … 14 pages...)


	6. Blood Shot Eye!

Chapter 6- Blood shot eye!

Ku- Hello everyone! And welcome back to the Negima Talk Show! Did you guys miss me!

Audience- *Silent...*

Ku- … Anyways... Sorry for the late update! Cookie's is really sorry about that... See... He's been working hard in school... I mean really over worked... So he can't come today so-

Chachamaru- I'll be filling in for him-

(_The studio shutters violently as something that seemed evil mar__ched slowly through the huge hole created in the studio. Koori cries out for her mother as Evangeline takes hold of her tightly in her arms. All the rest were prepared for battle. As the smoke cleared they saw the most hideous creature of all...)_

Cookies- Wazzaup...

Everyone- ….

Mana- *Vomits on Nodoka*

Nodoka- Eww! Mana! What the hell!

Cookies- Me eye is bloody hell red yah! Yah!

Ku- Um... Cookies... I thought you were at the medical room reading manga-

Cookies- This is my show! My show! My show ho ho ho penis!

Koori- What's a penis?

Negi- Can we please put Koori some where else? I mean... She's learning some bad language here-

Evangeline- YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP COOKIES! STOP RUINING AN INNOCENT SOUL!

Koori- … Fuck?

Negi- _*Sobs*_

Setsuna and Konoka- _*Leaves the stage while kissing*_

Nodoka- …

Yue- …

Mana- … I want a fruit basket... Troll...

Cookies- I want's some coffee~~~

Ku- Let's get on with the damn dares please! We need to hurry this up or your readers are going to get mad at you for not updating so long!

Cookies- _*Takes out a teddy bear and talks like the demo man from team fortress 2* _Agh! Bloody hell my eye is blood shot! I need another bottle of scrumpeh to perk me up mate-

Evangeline- SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!

Cookies- THIS! IS! SPAR! TA! BITCH!

Chachamaru- *_Does a face palm to self_* This is madness...

Ku- No... THIS! IS! SPARTA!

Chachamaru- _*Slams face against another part of a wall in the studio* _

Koori- … Fuck bitch butt flex!

Negi- *_Slams face on the wall next to Chachamaru_*

Kaito- _*Blows smoke from Tabasco* _They just got... Busted! Ha ha ha!

Cookies- Me want coffee-

Heavy- Sandvich...

Cookies- … Go back into Team Fortress 2 and get rapped by the spy Heavy... Cause I'm the-

Ku- Demo Demo Demoman! Demo! … Demo!

Koori- … Cake...

Evangeline- JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS!

Cookies- Okay! Jeez you vile latty! I will butt rape you-

Ku- First letter is from _Negima A.K_ and he asks-

_Questions  
>Evangeline; How you imagine the boyfriend of Koori? (Character and appearance)<br>Negi; What do you think about Chachamaru?  
>Eva; If you were a princess in your past, then, Is Koori a princess?<em>

_Dare_

_Satomi; Invent a scouter (Like of Dragon ball) and check the unit of Koori _

Evangeline- WHAT! I'D NEVER THINK OF EVEN KOORI HAVING A BOYFRIEND! NO WAY! SHE'S NOT GETTING PREGNANT ON MY WATCH!

Kaito- Ha ha! That's funny cause you had-

Evangeline- *Death glare*

Kaito- …

Negi- *_Says something about pancakes to Chachamaru with their heads still on the wall_*

Cookies- Argh me matty! You are a pirate! Lol lol lol!

Yue- … I can't believe I'm pregnant...

Mana- Your telling me... I bet Setsuna feels the same...

-(In a bed room with only Konoka and Setsuna)-

Konoka- Ah Setsuna-Chan... What are you going to do with your pregnancy... This is horrible!

Setsuna- Yes I know Konoka-Sama... But this is just the way it is-

Konoka- Then let's do 'that'...

Setsuna- … My lucky day Konoka-Sama!

-(Back to the studio)-

Cookies- Argh! I bet not! Yo ho ho! Where the ships may never go down there-

Mana- *_Punches Cookies in the face knocking him out_*

Cookies- _*Sleeping*_

Chachamaru- Now next up is-

Asuna- I forgive you Negi!

Chachamaru- I completely forgot about you Asuna...

Ku- Oh yeah... I forgot... Did we take Ayaka out of the freezer...?

Chachamaru- I don't know... Cookies was so tired that he can't even bother to check back...

Ku- Oh well! Well Negi... What do you think of Chachamaru...

Negi- _*Still in wall* _Hmah hada I hink he ohhay ahn han he huta whih!

Ku- … What...

Kaito- Lol- … Wow! Chachamaru! Are you having an orgasm!

Negi- Hohagan!

Evangeline- Oooh! Negi's got a lovely boner there...

Cookies- Next question guys... _*Sleeps again*_

Ku- Okay. If Koori was born in the past will she be a princess?

Evangeline- Hell yes! And Negi will be my king and we'd have sex every night-

Negi- *_Still stuck on wall_* Heh!

Asuna- You little-

Koori- Sex?

Chachamaru- Satomi... Please build a scooter for Koori like in the Dragon Ball thingy...

Saito- _*Pops out of nowhere*_ Lucky for you I built a prototype-

_*Prototype explodes* _

Saito- … Oh man... I wanted Koori to go all Dragon Ball style...

Koori- … What's a Dragon Ball?

Kaito- *Snicker* He he he... Dragon Balls...

Koori- … What?

Negi- _*Takes head out and smashes head against the studio floor*_

Ku- Oh and Chachamaru! When did you get out of the wall that you were stuck in?

Chachamaru- I'm a robot...

Ku- … Who had an orgasm! Oh snap!

Chachamaru- … I'm part human too...

Cookies- *wakes up* I'm a bit better... Let's go to the next list of dares and questions...

Chachamaru- Yes... Next is from some one named _Morlin_ and he asks-

_Dares:_

_I dare Setsuna to make out with the following girls from her class. Akira, Chachamaru, Chizuru, Zazie and Mana and she has to rank them in terms of who's the best kisser._

_I dare Asuna to fight Jack Rakan, Evangeline, Fate and Negi all by herself._

_Truths:_

_Misora: Are you and Cocone girlfriends?_

_Nodoka: Do you use your pactio to acquire juicy gossip?_

_Sayo: What do you miss most about being alive? _

Cookies- I just noticed that their all dares...

Anya- NOOO! Their all condoms!

Koori- Condoms-

Chachamaru- *_Comes to the studio holding a naked Setsuna_*

Setsuna- Let me go you perverted hentai robot! Or else I will crush you-

Cookies- What the frik were you doing alone with Konoka...

Kaito- Damn! I should have seen what happened!

Setsuna- I didn't do anything-

Chachamaru- _*Forces Setsuna to open her mouth*_

Setsuna- _*Panic attack*_

Cookies- Okay... _*Snaps fingers making Akira, Chizuru and Zazie to pop out*_

Akira- What the-

Setsuna- _*Kisses Akira with tongue*_

Chachamaru- _*Still holds down Setsuna's mouth*_

Akira- _*Break away* _I knew it you horny lesbian! _*Stomps off the stage* _

Chizuru- _*One second later after kiss slaps Setsuna with a Negi*_

Negi- Ouch! My head!

Koori- Daddy! _*Goes on top of Negi's head*_

Zazie- _*Kisses Setsuna with tongue*_

Setsuna- What the fu-

Ku- Fugil!

Mana- No way! No way am I kissing her-

Cookies- You shall do as I say... Cause I am yo macho...

Mana- … Yes master... _*Makes out with Setsuna*_

Konoka- _*Enters studio* _Setsuna! Where did you go- Gasp!- You are such a playboy Setsuna! I'm never going to have sex nor am I ever going to talk to you again you lesbian pregnant whore!

Setsuna- …

Cookies- … I really do feel bad for Setsuna... I think that dare was pushed a bit to far...

Chachamaru- Ah... The deed is done-

Ku- *_Pushes Chachamaru toward Setsuna and by coincidence kisses_*

Konoka- Never mind Setsuna-Chan! I forgive you- Gasp- … _*Leaves stage while sobbing* _

Setsuna- Dam it!

Cookies- So who was the best kisser-

Setsuna- Zazie, Mana, Chizuri, Akira, and lastly it's Chachamaru! Now leave me alone! *_Stops off_*

Negi- Chachamaru isn't a bad kisser at all! She's actually pretty good-

Evangeline- _*Clears throat* _Ahm...

Negi- … She's pretty good at um... Cooking!

Chachamaru- _*Blushes* _

Jack- What's up guys! Hey hey hey! There's Negi right there in front of me!

Negi- Ah Jack! Su-

Cookies- Jack! Great timing! You need to to fight Asuna! Here's your Uzi!

Jack- Wait... What...

Asuna- I am agent double o banana! _*Takes out a banana*_

Jack- Oh! Well I am agent double o Jack!

Cookies- Couldn't be more creative huh now Jack...

Jack- Fuck you- _*Covers mouth*_

Koori- … What?

Jack- I meant fizzles!

Fate- Hey Negi! You forgot your soda half an hour ago-

Cookies- Now fight all five of you!

Fate- Huh... What's going on here...

Negi- Agh! I'm being controlled by Cookies again! Shoot!

Evangeline- Muhahaha! We can kill Asuna now!

Jack- Hey hey! What's going on with my body!

Fate- Oh... Word domination again...?

Omega- Muhahaha! I'm back nigga's! Oh! It's that pregnant women again-

Cookies- *_Kick's Omega in the butt and Omega enters Asuna's mind_*

Asuna *Controlled by Omega*- What what!

Jack- IN THE BUTT BITCH NIGGA!

Koori- *_Jots down notes of what Jack said_*

Negi- Oh my god... *Faints due to Koori's new knowledge of bad words*

Cookies- Negi... Out...

Jack- THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A NIGGA ASS HOLE! _*Crushes Asuna with Negi Impact*_

Negi- I thought I was out! Already!

Omega- So your Negi huh? Well I'll tell you this nigga-

Jack- Stop calling me a fucking nigga bitch fucking ass hole! *Charges up for Special Attack*

Evangeline- Hey! Cookies let us fight too!

Fate- Yes! Yes for world domination!

Cookies- Fuck you! This is my talk show and I'll do what nigga!

Fate- I'm fucking white!

Evangeline- Same here you Asian bitch!

Jack- FUCK YOU ALL! *Launches Jack Racken Special*

Omega- …

Ku- Beep beep beep beep beep beep...

Omega- WHAT THE FU-

_*BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!*_

Omega- Fuck you nigga! I'll be back nigga ass hole!

Jack- Fuck shit ass hole bitch nigga mother fucking piece of shit!

Koori- Hmm... Fuck shit ass hole pussy bitch nigga mother fucking piece of shit hmm... Now what does it all mean...

Negi- … Hack didn't add pussy there...

Fate- I think it was my fault...

Negi- Why'd you say that...

Fate- Cause... I wet my self...

Kaito- That's what she said! Trolled boy!

Evangeline- You don't know how it feels like to be a women... You dildo...

Cookies- So much offensive language... Wait... Where did Asuna go...

-*In the parking lot...*-

Car- Beep beep beep beep beep! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Asuna- Ugh... I don't know what the fuck your saying you god damn car-

Car- *Transforms*

Asuna- ….

Car- Auto mega tron troll bots... Let's go go and dodge and roll nigga's!

*All of the cars turn into huge robots just like in Transformers... Except they have huge cannons of destruction*

Asuna- … Wow... What what-

-*Back in the studio*-

Koori- In the butt!

*KA-BOOM!*

Negi- … Is she okay-

Cookies- Yeah she is... She's not dead... Yet...

Evangeline- YES!

Fate- ONE MORE FUCKING STEP TOWARD WORLD DOMINATION! MUHAHAHA!

Negi- What do you mean by not yet!

Cookies- She's got about 12 hours... Let's get on with this letter!

Negi- Oh shit...

Koori- What what in the butt pussy ass hole mom? I asked for fucking chocolate milk!

Evangeline- … Oh fuck...

Misor- Hell no! I'm not a lesbian!

Nodoka- W-W-Why would I do something like that!

Sayo- I don't miss anything... But I do regret somethings...

Cookies- Wow... That was fast...

Ku- Oh... Te\hen what do you regret Sayo-

Sayo- I died a virgin...

Cookies- …

Kaito- … Lol...

Sayo- And I want to fuck Negi so bad!

Evangeline- GOD DAMN! STOP TEACHING THESE BAD WORDS TO KOORI!

Koori- What what in the butt yo lol! *Turns gangster*

Negi- It's a damn 5 year old gangster...

Cookies- Well that's all we have today... This was a lot shorter then I wanted it to be but I'm seriously busy and I'm behind of studying for 5 hours... Now I need to catch up...

Ku- You should really take a break...

Evangeline- Yeah you should Cookies...

Cookies- Thanks guys... I'll do just that... I'll take a one week break and I'll update a lot more... Yeah that would be good... Besides the hit's for my stories aren't doing so good- *Passes out*

Ku- … Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys!

Chachamaru- You can all leave now... Me and Ku will take care of the ending...

Anya- I didn't do much here now did I?

Chachamaru- Yes...

Evangeline- Finally...

Fate- Mehehehe! Team Fortress 2! I'll pwn that nigga demo man!

Negi- Let me play too Fate!

Koori- Cock of Duty anyone?

Anya- Me!

*Everyone leaves the room except Chachamaru and Ku*

Chachamaru- … This chapter seemed to be kind of racist...

Ku- Just to let you guys know just in case, Cookie's isn't racist. Cookies just thought that if he put some language in then it would-

Chachamaru- Some...?

Ku- Fine! A lot of language...Then it would be a bit more funny...

Chachamaru- Yes... So please don't be offended... Cookie's is a cool guy...

Ku- Yep... We got some more reviews and everything... From now on the Author requests that you put all the dares and questions on the reviews section!

Chachamaru- Yes... He has a lot more mail and it get's kind of frusturating for him to keep on going back and forth from pm's to reviews... So now on please send your questions and dares in the reviews... Thank you...

Ku- Yes... And the author is going to take a one week break and during that one week he's going to crash and sleep and keep on writing a lot more. So please look forward to it!

Chachamaru- Yes... Well the thing that Cookies wanted to thank you guys for was-

Ku- For making the story "The Deck of Cards The Misunderstanding" A big hit! It passed 10k!

Chachamaru- But progress was really slow after summer vac...

Ku- Yeah it was! But at least Cookies still tries his best!  
>Chachamaru- I'm sure a lot of others are too...<p>

Ku- Well... That's all for now-

Chachamaru- Wait... I got some bad news too...

Ku- What is it?

Chachamaru- Well... Since the author kind of got really frustrated... He erased almost all of his pm's for dares and questions...

Ku- …

Chachamaru- … Well... The past questions and reviews are still there... But since it's gone let's go to a new slate here...

Ku- …

Chachamaru- Please place new dares and questions to the reviews sections... Please... The author begs you...

Cookies- Zzzzzzzzz

Ku- …

Chachamaru- Yes and now that is all... So please send the dares and questions in the reviews...

Ku- ….

Chachamaru- … I'm leaving...

Ku- … Fuck you Cookies...

Cookies- I fuck you too Ku...

Ku- You ass hole!

*_Ku runs away crying while thinking horrible things about Cookies. Not only did she think that Cookie's was an evil person, but was also an ass hole... Then Ku wasn't ever seen again..._*

Cookies- … That part isn't true! It was a dream!

Ku- I know! I know! Jeez... Calm you shizzles Cookies!

Cookies- I thought I got you mad Ku!

Ku- Just calm down... It was a dream...

Cookies- Okay... *Sleeps again*

Ku- … Trolled...

Kaito- Lol... He has a markered mustache! He he he!

Chachamaru- This isn't making any sense...


	7. Negima Talk Show! Discontinued? Maybe

Negima Talk Show!

Might be discontinued!

Cookies- Hello guys. I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought I might get. But that's just one small part of the problem.

Koori- As you can see we are going to slow with the reviews. I talked to the other guy with a rated T Negima talk show and she says that it's about my rating and also because of my writing style

Cookies- She said she thinks...

Koori- Oh... Okay...

Cookies- So anyways *Sigh* This Negima Talk Show might be canceled and I'll make a fresh clean slate and make another one!

Koori- Same title but just putting a 2 in the end I bet...

Cookies- … I was going to make it "Negima Talk Show! Rofl and Lol" But your idea works too Koori!

Koori- So I guess that's it for all the adult dares...

Cookies- Yes... Yes... YES!

Koori- Okay...

Cookies- Well... Previous reviewers and pmers, send non-adult questions and dares toward my new talk show!

Koori- But you can write 'SOME' adult things. But will be limited.

Cookies- Hope mine works... Bye bye for now!


End file.
